Sky Legends: The Rise of Enderlox
by KittyJen1337
Summary: As betrayal and evilness descends upon the god-forsaken land, a group of Minecrafters must save what will be left of their home. However, each person will see a reality that they never want to believe would come true...and turn them into unforgiving monsters... (Co-author : NinjaMaster220)
1. The Dragon's Spirit

**Greetings, ladies and gentlemen, to my second most biggest story I will ever work on in my life. There will be many tragic events to happen, many suspense moments that will leave you in wonder, and many reasons and back-stories behind all of the characters that will be introduced into my story. Reviews will be welcome, as long as they are relevant to the story. Flames and criticism will not be tolerated. The author himself or herself will be blocked and never get the opportunity again to read this story. I have worked so hard on this story, and it's not gonna deter me from finishing it all because some inconsiderate person complains because of a mistake or doesn't like how the story is being told. Either read or don't read, it's your choice. No one is forcing you to read this.**

**I would love to give credit to NinjaMaster220 and her friends for giving me ideas, as well as PokeRollYOLO for providing me with an idea that will soon reveal itself further into the story. OC's will be featured in this story. I may not be able to mention all of them, so don't panic if your chosen OC isn't featured for a while. Until then, other OC's will not be accepted.**

**Warning Note:** _**The following story contains blood, use of weapons, alcohol references, excessive foul language, and acts of extreme and violent torture. If you are easily offended by this, I recommend not to read this story. If you are faint-hearted or prone to have nightmares from excessive details that describe the tortures that will take place, don't read as well. You have been warned.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dragon's Spirit**

* * *

10 years.

10 years have passed ever since Herobrine was banished to The End. There is no escaping from the dimension, especially if you're a demonic and unforgiving person with a thirst for domination and rule over a peaceful and calm land. Notch lived all of his life to the end and now, spends the rest of his life, often exploring the land of Minecraftia as a glowing ball that represents his spirit. Regina remains the Valkyrie leader and watches over the souls of the deceased as they watch the land below them on floating clouds. Noah, who is the new ruler of the Nether, never left his promise and rules over the Nether mobs, controlling them to protect their environment and rarely even releasing the mobs when night came. Sky, the Butter God, general of the Sky Army and leader of Team Crafted, continues to lead the army with pride, hope, and determination. Sure, everything may seem tranquil now, but when a small change happens, it will alter everything in the world and possibly bring the world into the gates of hell. So, without further ado, let me begin the story.

The End.

The End is a barren, dead, and creepy dimension. Rarely anyone ever ventures into this land, especially now since the portal where Team Crafted and the others went through to defeat the Ender Dragon was sealed away for good.

Within the desolate land, Endermen walked about, often making quick gurgling sounds before teleporting away. At the very center of the land lied the portal to escape The End and frozen on the very top of the pedestal was none other than...Herobrine. Trapped in cement-like solid rock, Herobrine had not move from that spot for 10 years. The rock still remained in tact, trapping in the devil god to prevent him from ever leaving the dimension again.

Well, it doesn't mean that he can't escape from his jail-like stone.

About several meters away from the statue...is the decaying body of the Ender Dragon. Its skull has several cracks traveling to its jaw, its ribcage was half-buried in the ground, and its bony tail curled up next to its body. Remains of its flesh are still attached to several parts of its body. The rotten pieces of flesh slowly slide down the bones and hit the ground around it. One small piece remains near the side of its head. The black piece slowly begins to descend down its head, leaving behind a purplish slime trail.

However, just before it can hit the End Stone, it suddenly vanishes. Then, it appears in the air, carried by a magical force. That source of magic is being emitted...from Herobrine. Despite being locked away in solid rock, the god is somehow still alive and is able to use his newly found telekinesis powers to grab the flesh. The piece starts to shape and form, then it is converted into a black cloud of magic. A part of the cloud shapes into what appears to be a dragon's head. The creature screeches and looks around, then turns towards the statue of its trapped master. Herobrine starts to whisper to it in another language.

-Herobrine: **Vai alla Overworld. Viaggia da pianure a costa. Una volta che siete nel loro mondo, trovare e possedere un host.**

-Translation: **Go to the Overworld. Travel from the plains to the coast. Once you are in their world, find and possess a host.**

The dragon's head roars in response, then vanishes into its magic cloud. The cloud stretches into a streak and starts floating towards the portal below Herobrine. The dark streak is teleported out of the dimension, leaving behind its master.

"Soon, Minecrafters, soon...", Herobrine whispered to himself, his frozen expressionless face remained in the rock. He chuckles evilly, his master plan already set into movement.

* * *

Meanwhile, moments later after being teleported, the dragon's spirit appears in a clearing with a taiga biome, around nighttime. The black, sparkling ball of magic turns around, analyzing its surroundings. Once it is aware of where it is, the spiritual sphere ascends into the air, over the densely cold forest. It begins to glide through the air, searching the land below it for something useful, something that it can take control of. Then, the glowing sphere comes to a halt and gazes towards the landscape. Miles and miles away, a gigantic aircraft stood near the flat area of a hill. The spirit hisses in delight as it starts gliding towards the object.

As it floats towards the ship, mobs below gaze up and follow the floating object with their eyes. They quickly flinch and start running away, sensing that this weird glowing orb was a threat. When the spirit sees the mobs running around below it, it growls in annoyance and ceases off movement. The dragon's head appears again and fires a flaming ball of purple fire towards the ground. The fiery sphere explodes into the ground, burning up the grasses for about a mile. Pigs, cows, sheep, any type of mob within the radius of the explosion, are burned alive. The dragon nods as it sinks back into its sphere and resumes gliding towards the ship.

Half an hour of traveling later, the glowing spirit eventually reaches the ship. It glides to the very deck of the ship and searches for a way inside. The magical cloud finds a slightly cracked-open door that led into the main center of the ship. The sphere easily squeezes through the space and enters. It floats to the center of the lobby, leaving a trail of purplish dust behind. It looks around before finding a pair of doors that lead into the hallways where the famous Minecrafters slept. The entity squeezes under the small spaces beneath the doors and glides ahead.

It passes by one by one, sensing which Minecrafter can possibly handle its aura and powers while being possessed. Then, it stops when it starts sensing a large amount of energy radiating from one of the rooms. The spirit goes through one of the doors and looks around the area that it is in. Then, it looks down and sees a Minecrafter, fast asleep and unaware of the glowing sphere's appearance.

This room belonged...to Deadlox.

The sphere gently floats towards the sleeping Minecrafter and senses his aura, it is ten times as stronger than the others. The spirit growls menacingly. It knew that this was the one to take control of. It starts morphing into a thin streak, then slowly, it starts sinking itself into Ty's head. Once it's completely inside, Deadlox groans in his sleep and opens one of his eyes. He gets up and looks around, seeing that nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He lies back down and goes back to sleep. Unaware to him, one of the veins traveling throughout his arm and into his hand starts glowing purplish-black.

Then, just before everything seems normal, the Minecrafter quickly his right eye, completely dark with a small red dot.

* * *

**I know I said that I was going to post this on March 1, but with SkyShorts reaching its 100th episode and fans going crazy for me to start this story up, I'd figure I could give you guys the story already. However, there will be one drawback for this.**

**I will not update this story for a while, so I'll just upload the first chapter so you guys can get a taste of what is to come in The Rise of Enderlox. As soon as SkyShorts Season 5 ends, I will return to updating this story. Until then, you guys are gonna have to wait and if you can't, then you're gonna have to deal with it 'cause I can't keep updating two stories at the same time. I need time to think and plot of what is going to come next in the chapters. **

**I want the Rise of Enderlox to be the best story ever, not affording any mistakes or misspellings. I hope you guys understand and continue to follow this story and stay tune for more episodes of SkyShorts. :)**


	2. Unexpected Changes In Life

******Chapter 2: Unexpected Changes in Life **

* * *

**Okay, so if you read the last part of the chapter, I said that I wasn't going to update until Season 5 is finished. Well, a situation with SOPA that threatens FanFiction has got me scared, so I needed to get a chapter here as soon as possible. After this chapter, I can only hope this SOPA thing ends. But it ends up happening, I might as well update this thing while I still can. **

******So, I hope you all enjoy, I guess. And if you want to stop this petition of SOPA, visit the link in my profile and vote. Also, spread the word about and bring this thing to an end, once and for all. Thank you all. **

* * *

In the early hours of morning, life is bustling about in the Butter Craft Airship. Recruits, from rookies to squad leaders, pad through main parts of the ship, tasks ahead of them that need to be done. As recruits chat to each other about things going on in their life or their plans, a figure quickly runs past them. The Minecrafters look over their shoulder, but only see the figure's long hair for a split second. It's none other than Amity Fisher.

At the healthy age of 18, Amity is a beautiful and young adult. She sported a butter jacket with black designs on the back, dark jeans with sparkling yellow beads on the bottom, and black running shoes. She has a big, yellow bow on the right side of her head, letting her bangs fall over her left side, hiding her eye away. She ceases to a stop and looks to her left, seeing the Team Crafted meeting room doors. She takes off towards the doors, quite in a rush for something. But just before she can reach the doors, she trips over her foot and falls forward, busting through the double doors and lands flat on her face. A faint shadow appears over her. Amity slowly lifts up her head and stares upward, seeing her father glare down at her.

"Hey Daddy", Amity said, her voice changed dramatically over the years as she was growing up.

"Amity, you're late", Sky said, crossing his arms along his chest. Amity gets to her feet as she says "I know. I know. I lost track of time and...it just got away from me, you know?" Adam lets out a sigh, then says "At least you're here. Take a seat and the meeting will start". Amity quickly nods as she gets to her feet and takes off towards the table. Adam takes one last look at the table, making sure that everyone was here. But...he quickly senses something was wrong...where was Ty?

"Hey, have any of you seen Deadlox?" Sky asked. Several Team Crafted members shake their heads, having no idea where the brunet could be. Suddenly, the doors open up and Adam looks towards them, seeing Ty in the doorway. But something was off about him. His hair was messy, and the large bang that covered his right eye now covered both of his eyes. He slowly walks up to the commander. "Ty, are...are you alright?", Sky asked, slightly taken back by Ty's appearance. The Minecrafters moves some of his hair away for his left eye and opens it, revealing a horridly blood-shot eyeball with tears forming near the corners of his eye.

"...I'm fine", was Deadlox's only response, his voice sounded raspy and weak. Adam looks in fright as the Minecrafter walks towards the table and finds his seat. Jerome and Mitch scoot away from him. "He looks like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed", Jerome whispered to Mitch. Mitch replies "Are you kidding? He woke up on the nightmarish side of the bed". Ty glares at the PVP warriors, who immediately look away. Adam awkwardly appears the front of the table and begins the meeting.

"Um...anyway, back on the meeting starting today...a couple of recruits made a gruesome discovery somewhere in the plains today", Adam explained. He pulls out a folder and tosses it across the table, making it open up and reveal pictures, each showing a deceased mob. They were burned alive with blood escaping out their stiff open mouths, their bodies ripped open and their internal organs are missing. Upon seeing this, the members wince and gag as they gaze upon the pictures.

"Who could have done this?" Amity questioned, looking at a picture of a pig with several of its limbs ripped away from its body.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, Amity", Adam said, walking up to his friends. He places his hands on the table and says "We need to figure out who could have done this. It's obvious that this couldn't have been done by a human. It's gotta be something else. If this thing is able to do this, it could possibly pose as a threat to anyone around it". Jerome walks up to the general and asks "Well, what are we gonna do about this?"

"We're gonna have to heighten our security. Send scouts to search the land for any more suspicious entities, anything to figure this thing out", Sky explained. The others nod in approval, except for Ty, who lets out a weak exhale. Adam stares in slight worry on his friend's behavior and unruly appearance. He looks towards the team and says "Overall, keep your eyes for anything suspicious. Meeting is over".

One by one, the members exit from the room. Ty trudges his way out of the room, dragging his feet along the way. Adam sighs worryingly as he looks out of the window of the meeting room. Then, entering through the doors is Mitch. He peeks his head out from behind the doors and asks "Hey Adam, you got a minute?"

"Sure. Come in", Adam replied. The Canadian slips through the doors and makes his way towards the general. When he gets up to his side, Sky says "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Well, I've been thinking lately...and I know it's gonna shock you, but...I think we should kick Seto out of Team Crafted", Mitch finished off quickly.

Adam gasps in shock as he turns towards his friend and says "What!? Mitch, absolutely not! What gave you an outrageous idea like that? Seto has been with us since we first met him, and now, you're telling me to kick him out of the team?" Mitch defends himself by saying "Dude, think about it. Over the years, he spent more time with his experiments and potions instead of hanging out with us".

"Mitch, in the situation we are in right now, we need all the help we can get! Besides, I'm the leader of this team, and I say Seto should stay!" Adam angrily stated towards the Canadian. As the argument continues, unknown to them, behind the cracked open doors is Seto, who is eavesdropping on their conversation about him.

"Sky, who ever said that we had a leader of this team?" Mitch questioned. Sky replies angrily "I did! I'm the one who brought us all together and made us who we are now! Letting one of our members go is the last thing I want to do!" The Canadian exclaims "Adam...think about how little he even pays attention to us. Think about how long he stays in that little lab of his, just constantly throwing potions into bottles and hoping to get a result. Do you think he really contributed to the team over these last 10 years?"

Sky looks down, wondering if Mitch is right about all that he is saying. "I...I'll think about it, Mitch. If I decide that he should go, then I'll have to break the news to him. But if not, he stays", the general inquired. The warrior turns away and takes a few steps away from the commander. Then, he stops and turns back around.

"I'm only doing this because I don't want to see Seto get hurt. And just because you declared yourself a leader...doesn't mean that you can act like one", Mitch insisted. Behind the doors, Seto holds back a sob as he teleports away, disappearing out of sight. Mitch exits out of the room, leaving the general to himself. Adam thinks whether or not Seto should stay or go. Both choices had its results and yet, Adam can't choose which one will give the better result. However, unknown to him, hiding in a nearby air vent is Deadlox, who glares menacingly at the general, then slowly starts backing away into the darkness of the vent.

* * *

Later into the afternoon hours, in the training room, Jerome and Mitch duel against each other, clashing their weapons against one another. They are so absorbed into their fighting, they don't notice Ty enter the room, still having his unkempt look. The Minecrafter lets himself fall onto a chair and he glances up at the warriors fighting each other. In his vision, everything is red and black, his pupils following the Minecrafter's movements. His mouth curves into a downward snarl, his teeth bending down and up, forming into two rows of sharp teeth.

Meanwhile, Mitch pushes Jerome backwards, making him lose his balance for a second before regaining it. Jerome looks up and says "You're getting good, buddy. Up for a second round?" Mitch replies "You know it". But before the PVP warriors can spar again, Jerome spots Deadlox at the corner of his eye. He looks towards the Minecrafter, who immediately hides his teeth and covers his eyes with his hair.

"Oh, hey Ty. We didn't hear you come in. You want to practice with us?" Jerome asked. Ty doesn't respond. Jerome and Mitch look nervously as a brief silence took over the room. After a unnerving minutes pass, Ty speaks out "...No".

Mitch states "What's wrong with you, Ty? You've been a horrible mess ever since the meeting. Are you sure you're alright?"

Deadlox glares at the Canadian as he responds aggressively "...I'm fine. Never again...never...". With that, the messed-up man trudges out of the room, the fighters glance at each other in worry. "What did he mean by "Never again?", Jerome asked. Mitch answers "I don't know...maybe he never wants to fight again. Hm...I think we better talk to Adam about this".

"Yeah. This weird, new appearance of his is affecting him and everyone around him", Jerome explained. The warriors leave the room and make their way towards the meeting room.

* * *

Moments later, the warriors had arrived to the room and discuss their concern about Ty to Adam. After hearing their stories, Adam says "Yes, I have noticed Deadlox's behavior and looks, but I'm sure he's just have a bad day. So I think it would be best to just leave him alone".

"Sky, this isn't something that would happen often. Ty looks like he just got out of a car wreck. And you saw his eye when he walked in here late. Do you think that's normal of him?" Mitch questioned. Adam thinks back of the beginning of the meeting. He had seen Ty's blood-shot and teary eye, but he wasn't sure if it was from lack of sleep or a pinkeye infection. Sky replies "Well, it's highly unusual of him, but...well...may-maybe you're right".

Mitch says "I am. And a few minutes earlier, he came into the training room and I asked him if he wanted to train with us and said 'Never again...never'."

"He did?", Sky asked confused.

"Yeah. We might as well face it. There's something wrong with Ty. He doesn't usually act like this", Mitch exclaimed. Jerome walks to his friend's side.

"If so, then what's causing him to act this way?" Jerome questioned.

"I don't know, but we need to found out why he is like this", Sky replied. "But it's just so strange that this happened on the same day that those scouts found the burnt bodies of the animals. You two don't think...that they may be connected to each other in any way?" Mitch and Jerome glance at each other.

Then, Mitch looks towards Adam and replies "I don't think so, dood. I'm pretty sure Ty wouldn't torch a bunch of animals to death and devour their insides raw". Adam winces at the grueling image that popped into his head from Mitch's sentence, then he says "Well, alright. I'll see if I can talk to Oceanus about getting a blood sample from Deadlox, make sure and test his blood and see what's going on that's causing Ty to act and look like this. But if there's nothing wrong with him, the blame is on you two".

Mitch and Jerome nod and exit out of the room. Once they are gone, Adam sighs as he glances out of the window, watching the sun set in the horizon. "...What is going on with my team?", Adam wondered to himself. He looks towards the slightly darkening sky and asks "Notch...what is happening? Why are my friends turning on each other? And most importantly...what dangers lie ahead for me in the future?"

There was no response to the Butter God. He sighs, letting his head fall over.

* * *

Later in the evening, the sun had begun to dip in the horizon, making the world glow a strange orange-yellow color. Everyone that was outside of the ship began to make their way back into the aircraft, and soon, they began to close all the entrances to the giant ship. Everyone began to head to bed, all except for a lone mage who was sitting in his lab leaning up against a table that held several different types of potions. Seto sighed as he looked to each of the potions he was in the process of making, twirling one on the tip of his finger.

He couldn't believe what his friends had said about him. He was going to get kicked out of Team Crafted? It seemed ludicrous. He has assisted the team in so many ways it was hard to count, but apparently the others did not see that. He created the amazing Insta-Heal potion that healed Jerome when he got stabbed in the chest accidentally by Alix, which, if it weren't for him, would have created a huge problem for the team. He also created the Super Strength potion that saved the team from being defeated by a squadron of Squids that had come to kill them. Why did the others not notice the things he did for the team?

"What did I do wrong? Notch, what did I do to deserve this?" Seto asked aloud, looking up to the ceiling of his lab. He didn't expect an answer, as he knew Notch was no longer there in person to answer the pleas of the innocent and needy Minecrafters. That role now belonged to Sky, and that didn't help his situation now.

Seto turned around and began to walk over to one of his completing potions, which he had made earlier that day. It was a memory potion. He had created it so that he would forget his past if he were to get kicked out of Team Crafted. Those memories would kill him if he really did get kicked out. He wanted to erase his memory so that he would end up living a decent life from that point on if that were to happen. But before he could grab on to the purple potion, he heard his door creak open.

Turning around in shock, Seto then met eyes with Deadlox, who was looking towards Seto in slight worry. But something about him still seemed a little strange. His eyes still looked blood-shot, as if he was sick and/or had cried recently. He doubted both options. Deadlox no longer wore his headset, which was extremely peculiar to Seto. "Oh, my Notch, Ty you scared me. What do you want?" The sorcerer asked, hiding the memory potion behind his back so Deadlox couldn't see it.

"Are you OK, Seto?" Deadlox asked, walking up to the mage. Seto blinked several times, trying not to cry. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm... fine. It's just..." Seto sighed, and then he looked up to Ty. "I overheard Mitch and Adam talking about kicking me out of Team Crafted."

Ty looked shocked, his blood-shot eyes widening in shock. "Oh, I am so sorry, Seto." The sorcerer sat down on the closest chair, and he then let out the sobs that he had held in all day long. Deadlox rubbed Seto's back in comfort, and after Seto had let all the sobs out, he looked back up to Ty. "Seto, everything is going to be OK."

"No, it's not, Ty!" Seto cried out, then shaking off Deadlox. "You haven't overheard the others talking about kicking you out. You don't know what I am going through now!"

Right then, Seto saw a strange glint go through Deadlox's eyes. His eyes momentarily turned... purple. "I have heard them talking, however. Mitch has been talking about that for a while. I think Mitch is trying to take over Team Crafted... by getting rid of you and Sky, the two best members for the leadership role," Deadlox said, giving Seto a sly grin. To Seto, that just seemed like one of Ty's normal smiles. However, Deadlox was not himself.

Sniffing, Seto then looked up to Ty. "You mean that, Ty?" He asked, looking up to the red-eyed man. Ty nodded. "So Mitch is trying to take over Team Crafted... well, I'm not going to let that happen at all!" Seto stood up, and then he nodded towards Ty. "Thank you for opening my eyes, Deadlox. I don't know what I would have done had you not come here to save me and tell me of what is really happening." Deadlox nodded, and then Seto turned around to go and walk back to his room to sleep for the night.

"You are so naïve... SetoSorcerer," Deadlox then hissed under his breath, and soon after that, the room lights turned off on their own, and the last thing that could be seen was Deadlox's red eyes turning... a deep, illuminating purple color.


	3. Unfriendly Contentions Between Comrades

**Chapter 3: Unfriendly Contentions Between Comrades **

* * *

**Hey everyone, KittyJen here and before I start the chapter, I want to clarify a few things.**

**First off, the rating of the story is undetermined, so the story will be rated Teen with several Mature scenes to come, and by mature, I don't mean lemons, as they are called on FanFiction. I am not ready to purse that type of thing on FanFiction and plus, it's just not who I am. In the near future, perhaps when I feel more mature enough, I'll do a couple stories, but don't get too excited. **

**Another thing, I will be updating SkyShorts Season 5 once I get my Internet back, so in the meantime, enjoys this chapter. I apologize for the delay of chapters and I hope you guys understand what I'm going through right now. **

******Once more thing, I have posted a poll on my profile, so make sure to cast your vote and whatever result comes, I will follow along with it. So, enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

The next day arrived. As usual, the recruits are up and about. But this day felt very different than the others.

Because of the recent incident involving animals being tortured, burned alive, and ripped apart limb by limb, the recruits are more alert and wary of their surroundings and are always on the lookout for anything that might be considered a threat. More guards were hired to patrol the outside of the ship at night, making sure that no intruders made their way into the ship. Scouts survey the land once and a while. But what the army didn't know was that the real threat...is in their ship.

In the archery room, Amity grabs an arrow and lines it up with her bow. She had been practicing archery for a while, but wasn't exactly the best shooter. She fires the arrow, traveling in a straight line. But it strikes the white part of the target, about a few inches away from the bulls-eye. She groans, being the fifth time that she had missed the target.

"Dang it! I'm never gonna hit the target", Amity complained, lowering her bow down and removes her quiver from her shoulder. While unloading her bow, she hears a door being slammed, outside of the archery room. Amity turns and leaves the room, wondering who made the noise. When she opens the door, she looks to her right and sees Seto, leaving from his potions' lab.

However, the sorcerer did not look well. He has bags under his blood-shot eyes and his hood drooped over his head, hiding his eyebrows. As Seto comes closer near Amity, the young woman asks "Seto, are you alright?"

"No. I have something I need to do", Seto answered back angrily, not taking a glance at her and continues to walk away. Amity watches in slight fear as the sorcerer trudges down the empty hallway, in wonder of what he is up to.

* * *

A while later, in the training room, Jerome and Mitch are engaged in a heated battle between each other, clashing their weapons of choice against each other. While the duo duel, Via is busy making bows and placing them in chests for later use. Sierra is across the room, making swords and enchanting them. As Jerome is about to gain the upper hand of Mitch, kicking the door open is Seto. The sudden slam against the wall is enough to make the warriors stop fighting and the girls on the opposite sides of the room to flinch and turn.

"Seto, what's wrong?", Mitch asked in confusion. Seto doesn't reply. Instead, he trudges up to the Canadian...and does the unthinkable.

He sucker-punches him across the jaw. The punch is strong enough to knock a few teeth out of his mouth and leaves a nasty cut on the corner of his mouth. Via and Sierra gasp and back away in fear. Mitch stumbles backwards, then falls to the floor, a puddle of blood forming beneath his head. Jerome is shocked by this and questions to Seto "Dude, what is wrong with you?!"

"Protecting my team. Stay away from him, Jerome! He's trying to take TC so that he can be leader!", Seto quickly answered, then runs towards Mitch. But Jerome stops him by grabbing him by his forearms and pulls him back.

"Seto, stop it! Mitch would never do something like that!", Jerome cried out, trying to keep the sorcerer from delivering any more pain to his best friend. He looks towards Via and yells out "Via, get Mitch out of here now!" The woman nods quickly and runs up to her brother, grabbing him by his chest and starts to drag him out of there. Via gets herself and Mitch out of the room. Seto yells out in anger, summoning his inner strength to escape Jerome's grip.

"Let go of me, you stupid Bacca!", Seto yelled at him, summoning a bottle filled with a black powdery substance. He throws it towards Jerome's face, the burning and stinging ingredients get into Jerome's eyes. The Bacca cries out in agonizing pain as he loses his grip on the sorcerer and stumbles backwards, unable to see or even open his eyes. Sierra gasps and runs over to Jerome, keeping him from falling to the floor. Seto slips out of the door and chases after Via and Mitch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Via desperately runs through the halls, hauling Mitch along the way as his feet drag across the floor and droplets of his blood leave behind a blood trail on the floor. Seto slides across the floor when he reaches the entrance to a hallway and spots Via running away. He starts running after her, hatred burning in his eyes and seeking revenge against the Canadian.

Via looks behind herself and sees the sorcerer chasing after her. The woman takes a deep breathe and starts summoning her inner focus. Behind her back, a pair of black wings start to form out and extend far away, revealing black feathers. Seto gapes at this and watches as she takes off into the air, taking Mitch along with her. Seto growls in his mouth, activating his telekinesis and magical powers. His feet are slowly lifted from the floor and a purplish aura-like shield forms over his body. He forms an Ender sphere in one of his hands and throws it towards Via.

She looks over and gasps as she sees a electrical sphere heading right towards her. Quickly, she does a sharp turn downwards, the sphere missing her by an inch. She flies faster through the hallways, dodging left and right as Ender spheres are launched from the sorcerer. The sphere goes off in random directions and destroy everything in the wake of their path. Walls, doors, even iron doors are destroyed in the chaos. Via spots the doors, leading into the main lobby of the ship. She bullets right through the doors, bursting them into millions of pieces. Seto's eyes flash once, and he disappears in a cloud of particles. He reappears in the lobby, recruits below the two look up and gape as the mage chases Via and Mitch around in the air.

With no caution for the recruits, Seto throws more Ender sphere at Via. She dodges them and the spheres fly towards the recruits. They scream in terror and lunge out of the way as the sphere strikes the floor and destroy parts of it. However, some unlucky recruits are struck hard by the spheres. They yell in pain and collapse to the floor, shaking uncontrollably from the painful electrical currents coursing through their bodies. Via eventually breaks through one of the windows and glides out of the ship in the daylight. She flies across the ship until she spots a large window near where the control room is in the ship.

She does a quick dive, clutching Mitch against her as she dive-bombs towards the window, behind her is Seto, hot on her tail. Gaining enough speed and momentum, Via crashes through the hard window, shards of glass fly everywhere across the room. She crash lands to the empty room, letting go of Mitch in the process. She lands a short distance away from her brother. Via struggles to her feet as she folds her wings back, but freezes when she sees Seto enter through the window. Mitch slowly regains his consciousness and looks up, but is forced to his feet by a magical force around his neck. Mitch struggles to breathe as Seto walks up to him, his hand extended out while a bluish force radiating across his hand.

"You thought you could escape me? Your luck just ran out, BajanCanadian", Seto stated, walking even closer to Mitch. Managing to get a gulp of air, Mitch asks the mage "Seto, please! Have mercy on me! I didn't take TC, and I would never do anything to hurt anyone!"

"Oh really?", Seto questioned. "Then I suppose you wouldn't tell me why you wanted to **KICK ME OUT OF TEAM CRAFTED!**"

"...You heard about that?", Mitch asked in shock.

"Oh, not only did I hear about it...I was warned by someone. I won't say who, but all I know is that he's a much better friend than you will be to anyone else who has relations with you", Seto explained, his eyes glow a dark-purplish color. "So, now that the tables are turned, prepare to suffer the consequences of your actions".

"No! Don't hurt him!", Via yelled out, stumbling to her feet. Seto looks towards her and extends his other hand, forming a dome-like shield over her, preventing escape. Via punches and kicks against the shield, but no damage is done against the shield. Seto looks back at Mitch, lifting his free hand and forms a dark-glowing, icicle-shaped spear. He aims the spear right for Mitch's head.

"You know...I never really got praised by my parents for all the accomplishments I did. You, however, bragged all the time about your Hunger Games status and your best friends", Seto revealed. "After this, I feel like this may be something I'll always reminisce when times get tough. Say good night..."brave-hearted warrior"." With that, Seto pulls the spear back, ready to stab it into Mitch's head. Mitch shuts his eyes, not wanting to see his death take place.

"Mitch, **NO!**", Via screamed, pounding against the shield.

Suddenly, a dark force grips Seto's hand, making him drop the weapon. The sorcerer struggles out of the grip, then gets pulled away. Seto loses his focus on Mitch, letting his neck go and freeing Via from her prison. The Canadian falls to the floor and coughing harshly, trying to catch his breathe. Seto looks over and stepping out of the shadows...is Sky. His amulet is glowing, the Darkness Essence glows a darkish color. The lights suddenly turn on, revealing the Team Crafted meeting room. Across to the doors is Oceanus.

"Oceanus...get Mitch and Via out of here", Sky said. Oceanus nods curtly and runs over to Mitch. Via also runs up to her brother and helps him to his feet, along with the scientist/doctor. They carry the warrior out of the room. Once they're gone, Seto struggles to escape Adam's grip on him as the commander walks up to him with an angered look.

Sky starts to say "I heard everything, Seto. Let me say something. Just because Mitch brought up a shocking topic doesn't mean that it will come true. You had no reason to attack him like that".

"Who told you that I attacked him?!", Seto questioned, gripping his hand into a fist. Sky replies "Amity did. She told me that you were looking angered about something. I had a feeling that you might have found out about what Mitch told me. And not only did you harm Mitch, but dozens of recruits are in the infirmary right now, suffering from failing hearts and malfunctioning organs. This incident was caused by your carelessness and cruelty for others. Your actions have deemed you to removal from the Butter Craft Airship, as well as a deduction from Team Crafted".

Seto looks down, the fury and anger that once burned in his eyes start to die away and replaced with remorse. "However...", Sky started, making the mage pick his head up and look at him. "I've reached another decision".

"You'll be allowed to stay within Team Crafted, but on one restriction. You will not be allowed to come within 100 feet of Mitch or Jerome...not until they recover. Until then, I want you to stay away from him and Jerome. Got it?", Sky asked.

"...Got it", Seto replied back weakly. Sky loosen his grip on the sorcerer's hand. Seto lowers his hand and drops the spear, the sharp weapon disappears in purple swirls. Sky stares as the hooded man turns and starts to walk away from the room, his head dripped down in a downward lean. Once Seto is out of the room, Adam sighs deeply, in wonder of what will become of his team. However, unknown to him, right above him, hidden in the same air vent is Deadlox. He glares down as the commander starts to make his way out of the room. He growls quietly as he crawls away, a pair of small horns start to form upon his headset, the neon green lights slowly dim to a dark-purple.


	4. The Catastrophic Future

**Chapter 4: The Catastrophic Future **

* * *

Adam and Amity ran through the hallways of the Airship, using their internal map to navigate themselves to the infirmary. They had been there so many times that it was plastered to their mind the path to the infirmary. The duo quickly make it to the infirmary, and then they burst through the doors.

Looking around, Amity can only see a number of different recruits rolling around in the hospital beds in pain, and she can see a group of bustling nurses and doctors running around. Many of them were carrying different kinds of potions around, and it didn't take the young woman to realize that the potions were healing potions. Sky looks around in worry, only looking for two people. When he finally saw Oceanus, Louise, Sierra and Via standing over Jerome and Mitch, he knew he had found them. Adam ran up to the group, with Amity close behind him.

As they were pushing past the recruits in the beds to get to the back where Jerome and Mitch were being held, Adam overheard two recruits talking to each other as they were standing waiting for one of the other recruits to get healed. The two recruits turned out to be Aver and Alix. Both were standing there with their arms crossed over their chests, and Sky listened closely to them as they pushed past.

"Aver, what did you see exactly again?" Alix asked the young man, and Avernus looked up to him quickly.

"Like I have said twenty times, I saw a man in a dark cape with long brown hair attack Serena and Rogue. I couldn't tell who he was, all I know is that he didn't seem human and that I had to quickly pull the both of them away from the attacker and get them here as fast as I could. I'm not blind or crazy, you know," Aver said, glancing down to the two girls that they were standing over. Both had horrible marks across their face, and both were in deep pain.

"Well, sometimes your sanity is put to question, so I have to ask continually," Alix said, then looking up and linking gazes with Sky. Alix immediately straightened up, and saluted quickly to him. Aver looked up to see him doing that, and when he realized who Alix was saluting to, he quickly pulled himself up and saluted as well.

Amity pushed past all of them, and ran up to Jerome and Mitch. As she approached them, she saw that Oceanus and Via were standing over Mitch, while Sierra and Louise were comforting Jerome. She cringed as she saw the state both men were in. Jerome had a couple packs of ice held over his eyes, and Mitch was laying down with a thick bandage wrapped around his mouth. Mitch's eyes flew towards Adam and Amity as they approached, and when he did that, Oceanus and Via looked up. Sierra and Louise looked up soon afterwards.

"Oh, thank God that you arrived, Sky," Via cried out, looking up to the duo as they circled around the bed to where they could stand next to Oceanus and the others.

Sky glanced over to Oceanus, and then he asked, "Are they all right, Oceanus?"

The older man sighs as he then moves to a computer that was to the side of the room. After a minute, he turned back around, and turned to Adam. "Yes, they will be fine, Adam. Their injuries are extremely painful, but not life-threatening. Jerome will be completely fine, his injuries were not too serious. All Seto did to him was throw a potion of blindness at him, so he will recover quickly and get his sight back soon. Mitch, on the other hand, will be here a while longer. He has a cracked jaw, several missing teeth and a cut lip. He will have to stay in the clinic for much longer than Jerome will have to."

The duo was shocked. "How can Seto have punched Mitch that hard to do that kind of damage to him?" Amity asked, glancing over to Mitch, who was lying in silence on the bed next to them. "No normal man usually has that power to do that kind of damage to him in one blow."

"Well, the only theory I have come up with is that Seto used a potion of strength on himself so that he was stronger when he went through with his plan. I cannot be for sure, but that is what I have come up with right now," Oceanus replied, walking up to Mitch and carefully removing his bandage. Amity and Adam watched this happen carefully, and both winced when they saw his injuries. Mitch's jaw was purple and black from the swelling, and his lip was softly pouring blood. Oceanus carefully applied healing salve to his injuries before he wrapped it back up in a clean bandage.

Right then, the three of them hear movement to the side of them, and they all glance up to see Jerome pushing himself up from his bed blindly. Sierra and Louise began to help him back down, but both pull back when Jerome gestures to them that he got it. Once he was done, he then moved his head in the direction of where Adam was standing, even though he couldn't see them because of the ice packs he still held to his eyes. "Adam, why did Seto attack Mitch in the first place?" He asked, shifting the ice packs on his eyes slightly.

Adam sighed as he then glanced over to his close friend that was temporarily blinded. "Well, Mitch talked to me about the possibility of kicking Seto out of Team Crafted, and apparently Seto overheard and in anger, he hurt Mitch and you," Adam said, leaning up against the wall that was closest behind him.

Jerome frowned, and then he broke. "Sky, if Seto injured us over a small, stupid thing, then he should be kicked out of Team Crafted! He doesn't deserve to be in this team if he is going to get mad over a small little issue like that. Make him resign right now," Jerome cried out, fury filling his voice.

"No, I will not do that! Seto has been our friend for a long time, and we will not kick him out over a stupid thing like that. However, I have been thinking about it, but until I completely decide, Seto will be required to stay a good distance away from you and Mitch until further notice," Adam cried out, making Jerome fall silent. Finally, Jerome leaned back in his bed, laying back down. He had agreed, even though it was reluctantly. Louise immediately began to help him once again once he laid back down, but Sierra moved away and walked up to Adam and Amity.

"So, Oceanus, in other news, did you get the blood sample from Deadlox that I asked for?" Adam asked, looking to the scientist. Sky had been worried for his close friend for a while, thinking either that he had gotten horribly sick or some strange disease had wracked his body.

Oceanus sighed, and then he nodded. "Yes, I did, Sky. But, something strange happened while I was doing it. Deadlox was growling at me. He continued to growl at me as I got the blood sample, and once I was done, I noticed he had stopped, but continued to glare at me. Shortly after that, I looked to his blood, and... noticed something strange."

"What do you mean by strange?" Amity asked, putting her hands on her hips quickly.

The scientist seemed to breathe in, and then he turned around and walked up to a table at the back of the room. He stood there looking through a couple tubes of substances, and soon he picked one out. Walking back to the trio, Oceanus then held the vile up them, and they all leaned in to get a closer look at the thing. The father daughter duo gasp in shock when they see the vile. Inside of it was a dark purple substance, and they knew without a doubt that it was the blood sample that Oceanus had gotten from Deadlox. Sierra fell back slightly in shock, her eyes wide and unblinking as she stared at the tube.

"That... I don't think blood is supposed to look like that," Sierra exclaimed, staring towards the tube in complete and utter shock. Louise, who had looked up to see what they all were gasping about, looked away in horror as she realized what it was as well.

Adam couldn't speak for a good minute or so because of the shock. Finally, when he was able to talk again, he stuttered, "No, Sierra... that... that's not normal. Oceanus, why... why is his blood colored like that?"

Oceanus shrugged lightly. "I have not figured out the source of this phenomenon. I don't know what is it, but whatever it is, it is affecting Deadlox from the inside. I cannot help in any other way as of the moment until we figure out what is poisoning him. But whatever it is, if we don't stop it soon... well, it might kill Deadlox, and it won't be pretty."

"Ugh, god...what is happening?", Sky questioned himself. "First, there's the incident with the deceased animals. Next, Mitch brings up the topic to kick one of my members and now, Seto brutally attacked Jerome and Mitch".

"I don't know. Maybe...maybe it's a sign", Amity suggested. Oceanus cocks an eyebrow in confusion and asks "A sign?"

"Yeah...I mean, think about it. With all these deaths, attacks, and Deadlox's strange behavior, I think that...maybe someone is behind all this...and there's probably only one person I can think of who would do this", Amity explained, turning her gaze at her father. Sky realizes what person his daughter is talking about...Herobrine. But it was impossible.

I had taught her all about Herobrine and what happened during the events between him and the former King of the Nether and how now, he spends the rest of his life trapped within stone. There was no possible way that Herobrine could escape.

"You mean...Herobrine?", Adam asked. Amity nods slightly, unsure about her statement. Adam exclaims "but that's improbable. I trapped Herobrine in The End after I became the new god of Minecraftia. There is no way that he could have found his way out of there".

"I don't know, Adam", Oceanus said with a exhausted sigh. "Sometimes things eventually come back to haunt you".

"Yeah, but...it can't possibly be Herobrine", Sky replied, looking towards his injured friends.

He would be so devastated if something bad were to happen to them. He was just relieved that they were under the care of Oceanus. But now, he had more to worry about. Keeping Seto away from the PVP warriors and keeping track of how many recruits are injured...or dead at that moment.

* * *

Seto woke up with a gasp.

He quickly gets up, then calms his tense muscles down as he looks around. The ground beneath and around him was burned and scorched. The last thing he remembered...was hearing the millions of screams from escaping recruits as the ship went down. He surveys the area around him. Trees are burned and dead, flowers wilting and down towards the ground. But the thing that got his attention the most...was the dozens of burned bodies of recruits.

The sorcerer stumbles onto his feet. He begins to walk and look around. Men, women, even children where amongst the bodies that he saw. A gruesome sight was all that he was met with. He slowly trudges across the clearing of the forest, seeing that he was probably the only survivor left. Then, the first person he sees from Team Crafted...is Sky.

The general lays unresponsive across the ground a few feet from Seto. His wings have been burned up, his clothing torn up, his amulet glowing a blackish color, and his throat sliced open from a piece of sharp metal that lied a few inches from him. His sunglasses were shattered on both sides, his eyes completely shut while his mouth was agape with a stream of blood escaping and staining the ground beneath him. Seto is absolutely horrified by this sight and quickly steps back.

His back suddenly hits the bark of a tree...and a body falls from the branches. Seto steps back and sees Jerome, the Bacca covered in cuts and his fur scorched in several places. His eyes are rolled-up and his mouth left open, showing a pair of fangs. The sorcerer backs away from the deceased Bacca.

"What the hell happened? Who is responsible for this?!", Seto cried out, losing sanity bit by bit from each dead body he saw. He looks around the clearing and sees more of his best friends lying dead, their injuries cause disturbing images to pop into his mind, from Husky lying crooked with a large branch impaling him through his forehead, to Dawn stabbed repeatedly in every part of her body and lying in a pool of her own blood.

Just when things couldn't possibly get any worse, Seto hears an faint evil laugh.

The sorcerer turns around and sees a pair of purple eyes with red serpent-like pupils. The pair of unnerving eyes ventures closer to the sorcerer through the dark. Seto backs away from the threat.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?", Seto stated angrily.

"Seto...don't you remember?", the unknown threat said with a heavy low voice. "You killed the Sky Army".

"What!? No...I didn't. It was all Herobrine's fault. He's the one responsible for everything!", Seto yelled out. The figure chuckles darkly as he replies "No, it's all you, Seto. Before then, 8 millions recruits were alive. Then, during the passing days of fear, half of the army was injured. And now, you are here, surrounded by all of your friends' dead bodies".

"And one more thing...8 million recruits...

_Dead..._

And it's because of your actions".

"No! I would never kill my friends!", Seto argued.

"Not even after the jacket-wearing one considered kicking you out of the team? You're pathetic, Seto. I think it's about time that I teach you a lesson...about asserting yourself to others", the figure threatened. Without warning, a large dragon flies out of nowhere towards the sorcerer.

The last thing that happened that night...was the pained screeches from the last remaining sole survivor of the Sky Army.

* * *

A moment later, Seto screams in terror as he quickly raises his head up. He pants feverishly as he looks around. He sees the dark night welkin right outside his window, millions of stars decorated around the bright, dull-white moon. He looks down and sees that he was in bed, so everything that he had seen was nothing but a nightmare. He sighs in relief, glad that none of it was true.

"Oh Notch...what a horrible nightmare. I'm just...I'm still here, still on Team Crafted, and everyone is alive and well", Seto whispered to himself. He lies back down on his bed, bringing the blanket up to his neck and is about to drift off to sleep...when suddenly, he hears a faint creaking noise across his room.

He picks his head up and gazes as the door to his room slowly moves backwards and closes with a small creak. "Hello?", the mage questioned, wondering if someone had opened the door. When no reply came, Seto shakes off the small incident and lays his head back down. But when he gazes at the ceiling of his room, he gasps in fear when he sees a figure clinging above him on the ceiling.

The sorcerer quickly reaches beneath his bed and pulls out a flashlight. He turns it on and moves the light towards the figure. The figure is wearing a white, tattered shirt and headphones that are glowing a dull-purple color, with small horns protruding from the opposite sides. Seto recognizes the figures' clothing and hair style...it's Deadlox.

"Ty? Wh-what are you doing?!", Seto asked in shock, wondering what the Minecrafter was doing. Then...the most disturbing thing happens.

Seto watches in frozen fright and shock as Deadlox's head slowly starts to turn completely around. A few sickening cracks are heard from his neck as his head moves around 180 degrees. Seto is stared down by Ty, who has rows of crooked sharp teeth, blood-stained canines, and eyes that started with bright-red curved lines and slowly deepen in shade as they went near the ends of his eyes, blood tears descend down his scarred cheeks. The dark-red pupils move and glare down at the sorcerer. Ty screeches demonically as he opens his mouth and reveals more of his carnivorous teeth.

Seto screams as he pulls the covers over himself in a attempt to save himself. A few unnerving moments later, Seto slowly uncovers himself from the sheets and gazes nervously at the ceiling...Deadlox was gone.

"What the Nether?! What was that? Am I still dreaming...or...is Deadlox...", Seto spoke to himself, grasping his frantically beating heart over his chest. He shakes his head as he says "No...I'm...I'm just hallucinating. I've been through too must to believe. I really need to get to sleep".

Seto takes a deep breathe as he lies back down on his bed, shutting his eyes and buries his head deeper into the pillow. A dead silence hovers throughout the room, the only light in the dark provided is a glowstone lamp near the door of Seto's room. As the sorcerer tries to rest his head after everything that has happened, right outside his window...is Deadlox. He glares at the sleeping Minecrafter, opening his mouth and lets a forked tongue flicker in the air before hiding back in his mouth.

_"I know you want to get them...but you must wait...",_ a faint voice echoed in Ty's head.

**_"But it's getting more harder to fight back this Minecrafter's sub-conscious mind. He's desperately trying to gain control of himself...",_** Deadlox thought back, snarling quietly to himself.

_"Just keep his conscious at bay for a while longer. Once the opportunity comes, I'll alert you on when to strike them",_ the voice explained.

_**"...Understood",**_ Deadlox replied in his mind. Slowly, he heaves himself away from the window and finds his way on the deck of the ship. He slips through the doors and returns back to his room without alerting anyone.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for not updating SkyShorts Season 5 for a while, but it was mainly because I had very major tests needed to study for. I left me mentally exhausted, thus causing me to have episodes of Writer's Block. -_-**

**But I'll try to get a new episode in during the weekend. In the meantime, so show support for this suspenseful and slightly disturbing chapter. **


	5. Losses and Heals

**Chapter 5: Losses and Heals**

* * *

**A lot is going to happen in this new chapter, so get your minds ready to be blown away.**

**(Warning! Slight fluff-moment between Mitch and Ashley)**

* * *

As the days pass by in Minecraftia, the madness that had happened when Seto nearly taking out Mitch, Jerome, and Via shook up the entire army, but eventually, everyone cooled down. But they still had some mistrust towards the mage whenever he walked down the halls.

They would keep their distance away from the sorcerer, who looked even more worse than he did yesterday. The frightening experience that Seto had faced last night left him slightly unnerve and a bit insane, his brown eyes shrunk to a small square all the time, making him look like a person who was just aching to kill. No one knew why he was like this, but they knew better and stayed away from the mage.

The attacks that had left several recruits in the infirmary took its toll: 10 recruits died last night due to heart failure while 23 recovered quickly from the attacks that had been brought forth on them.

When Sky was told this, he was worried if some of the recruits were any that he knew best. However, no recruits that he knew had died. Sky was relieved, but he knew that he had to the memorial thing and give the deceased recruits a funeral.

* * *

One late evening, nearly every member of the Sky Army stand right outside the ship, in front of them are 10 separate graves that each held a deceased recruit in a coffin. Team Crafted stood upon a stage set up beside the graves, all dressed in black. Mitch was still suffering from his injury, but it didn't stop him from showing up to give his condolences for the deceased. Jerome had eventually regained his sight, but his eyes were still slightly blood-shot from the potion. Seto stood at the very end of his friends, right beside him is Ty. He kept his eye contact away from him, trying to think about something else.

Then, appearing in front of the stage is Sky, along with his wife and daughter. They stand near the edge of the stage as Adam walks up to the podium and taps the microphone a few times to make sure it's working and starts to give out his speech.

Sky begins with "Greetings, Sky Army. We are gathered here today...because...we have lost people that were close to us, people that were willing to give their lives to protect others, and people that were just in their prime of their lives. Their loss...",

Sky quickly turns his head away to suppress a sob, then he looks towards the microphone and resumes "Sorry...their loss will...forever be a dent in the army, even if it was just a small number. I...I am not the one to go and blame anyone for this tragedy to happen. There are no faults in this. It's just that...likely...things have been taking a turn for the worse for us. But I believe that in every dark tunnel in our lives...there's a light at the end and it takes time to reach that light and gain back peace. I don't know why these events have happened, but with time and care, we'll get over this hurdle in our lives and continue doing the best that we can to protect those who are need of a miracle".

As Sky continued his speech, many recruits in the crowd have their heads down in respect. The families of the deceased sob uncontrollably, the recruits next to them try their best to comfort them.

On the stage, Seto glances at the floor beneath him. He was feeling so much guilt at that moment. He was the one who made those recruits pass away. He shuts his eyes tightly as a stray tear manages to escape from his left eye and runs down his cheek before falling completely from his face.

Ty looks over and sees the sorcerer trying to hold back tears. He moves closer to the mage and wraps an arm over his shoulder. Seto looks at Ty's hand on his shoulder, then looks over at the Minecrafter.

"It's gonna be okay, Seto", Ty whispered. "It's all gonna be okay".

Seto sighs sadly as he leans in and rests his head on Ty's shoulder. Deadlox starts patting Seto's shoulder, his appearance seems to be normal again. No blood-shot eyes, his headset was back on his head with neon-green lights and no horns. Ty glances forward as Adam finishes his speech and the recruits bow down to show respect for the god of Minecraftia and the deceased.

* * *

As the late night hours rolled in, the funeral had ended and all the recruits returned to the ship. The families of the dead recruits returned to their home after sharing their final goodbye with the recruits, leaving flowers near their graves.

Back on the ship, nearly everyone was asleep, with the exception of some nightowls. Throughout the halls of the ship is Ashley's office. Inside, Ashley is looking at her computer while tapping her fingers on her desk. She is worried about her lover and his well-being, but mostly worried about the events that had taken place on the ship in the passing days.

Suddenly, she hears her door creak open. She looks up and sees Mitch enter the room.

"Hey Mitch", Ashley said. "How you're doing?"

Mitch takes a deep sigh before replying "I've been better. My jaw is still healing, but it hurts whenever I eat or even move. It's bugging me, I tell you".  
Mitch trudges across the room and walks up to a recliner. He turns and slowly descend to sit down, grunting in pain as he rested upon the cushion. He relaxes his muscles as he leans back in the chair. Ashley moves from her desk and walks over to her boyfriend. She sits herself on top of his lap, the Canadian brings his arms over and holds her body tightly against his.

"Oh, Mitchell...", Ashley whispered, hiding her face into the Canadian's neck. Mitch wraps his arms over her body in a affection hug.

After a short moment, the couple move away and stare into each other's eyes. Slowly, Ashley leans in and presses her lips against Mitch's in a loving kiss. Mitch kisses her back, wincing slightly in pain and trailing his hands to her neck. Despite the pain he was in, all Mitch wanted at the moment was to show how much he loved Ashley.

Their kiss starts off slowly, moving their lips and tongues against each other lovingly. Then, with each passing second, their kiss becomes more intense and passionate. Ashley clutches on Mitch's jacket tightly, pulling him even closer to her. Mitch gently runs his fingers through her reddish-dark hair, stroking around her bows that are pinned to each side of her head.

After a minute of kissing, Mitch and Ashley pull away from each other, breathing heavily from the long kiss. Ashley blushes as she rests her head on Mitch's head, wrapping her arms tightly around the Canadian's neck. Mitch wraps his arms around her body and leans his head against her shoulder. He sighs deeply as he starts to feel tired and slowly begins to close his eyes.

But when he turns his head slightly to the left to get in a better position, his eyes dart towards the large window of Ashley's office that showed the environment outside. However, all he sees is a dark night sky...and a pair of red serpent-like beams of light staring directly at him through one of the glass panes. He blinks his eyes once...the pair was gone in a second.

Ashley turns her head and asks "What's wrong, Mitch?"

"Uh...it's nothing. I...I just...could have swore I saw something weird", Mitch replied back to her. Ashley rests her head on Mitch's chest, the Canadian looks down at her as she slowly goes to sleep. But he can only smile for a second before turning his gaze back to the window. Whatever the thing he just saw...was a bit unnerving to him. But...maybe it was his imagination?

Mitch shakes away the thought as he lays his head back on the chair, sighing deeply as he drifts off to sleep.

**[...]**

A heartbeat is heard.

_Bump._

_Bump._

_Bump._

All he could make out was darkness...and it seem to be closing in on him.

Quickly opening his velvet-red eyes, Ty looks around in a panic, wondering where he was. All he remember was an...an strange entity enter his mind and the next thing that happens...he loses all control of himself and that other entity has taken control of himself and his actions.

He glances at his hands, seeing a bluish aura emitting over his arms, as well as his legs and his entire body. He stumbles to his feet and turns his sight everywhere around him, in wonder of where he was?

"What the heck is going on? Where am I?", Ty questioned out-loud. Then, a figure begins to appear in front of him. Ty watches in complete shock as the figure turns out to be another him...but a complete different version, sporting a pair of dragon-like wings and a tail.

"Who...who are you?!", Ty asked, backing away in fear.

"Who do you think, Tyler? I'm you...and you're me!", the other Ty said, grinning creepily as he revealed blood-stained teeth.

"No...**NO! **That's not who I am!", Deadlox argued towards the other version of himself.

"Oh, I will be in a matter of time, Deadlox. We are in your inner subconscious...and I'm here to show you what the future has in store for you, as well as your past", the other Ty stated.

"As if I would believe in any lies that you show me!", Deadlox angrily exclaimed, gripping his fists tightly. The other, evil-looking Ty just stares at him with a blank expression, then slightly shrugs his shoulders. "Too bad. Your future and past shall be revealed..now!"

With that, the other Ty snaps his fingers. Out of nowhere, a explosion of bright light engulfs the completely-black room, consuming Ty in its flowing bright light.

* * *

Moments later, Ty opens his eyes and finds himself in a room. Bookshelves are positioned near a door, a large window showed the night outside, and a bed settled near the right corner of the room. It didn't take long for Deadlox to realizes where he was.

"Wait...I remember this. This is the room I lived in when I was younger", Deadlox said, glancing at every detail in the room. Then, the other Ty appears next to him, startling the other Minecrafter.

"Indeed. Ty...this is your childhood and this...was your home. However...it wasn't exactly the perfect life you had before. Watch", the evil Deadlox explained, raising his hand towards the door. Ty watches for a few silence moments before the door to the room they're in bursts open. Running inside is a kid version of Ty, but the young child seemed distraught about something. He locks the door, drops his backpack, and collapses onto his bed, crying into the pillow.

"You see, Deadlox. In the past, you were bullied almost your entire young life. Every day, you would come home from school, crying and stating how you hated everything, you hated that your parents didn't care that you were sad, and wanted to take control of everything", the evil Ty explained. Deadlox just watches with a expressionless face as the younger version of himself continues to sob uncontrollably into his sheets. Then, he hears the other Ty snap his fingers again.

The scene around him blurs out and once again, darkness surrounds the duo. Deadlox gazes at the other version of him and states "Okay, so maybe I didn't have the greatest childhood, but when I met Adam, everything from there changed for the better".

"You say that...but you don't know what the future has in store for you", Evil Deadlox replied. He snaps his fingers again and the blinding light appears out of nowhere as before. Ty covers his eyes with his hands, preventing any of the illuminating light from entering his vision.

When he slowly uncovers his eyes, he finds himself in a room. He recognizes it as the TC meeting room. He turns around and sees Adam sitting by himself, writing something down on a piece of paper. Then, the other evil Ty appears next to him and says "Ty...you know that in reality, you're the one who found Team Crafted, right?"

"Well...yeah, but Adam assumed his place as the leader", Ty replied back, lowering his guard for a moment.

"Well, don't you and I feel that without a doubt, that leadership role should belong to you?!", the evil Deadlox questioned. Ty looks down and ponders of the question. Sure, he was the one who brought the team together, but it just always seem that everyone believes that Adam is the one who formed the team and he takes nearly all the credit for being the leader and the rumored founder of Team Crafted. Thinking about this, Deadlox couldn't help but feel a pinch of annoyance erupt inside him.

"I can sense your agitation about this topic, Ty. To add more to it, look at what Sky is writing down", the other Ty stated, pointing towards the Butter God. Deadlox approaches Adam for a moment, then stops.

"Can he see me?", Ty asked, turning towards his other self.

"Of course not", the evil Deadlox answered. Ty turns back around and steps closer to the god of Minecraftia. When he gazes at the piece of paper, he gapes when he sees multiple signatures below a couple of words above that states "Votes to kick Ty off TC".

"Perfect", Adam said, looking over the paper. "Once Ty is out of the way, I will assume complete control of TC, and no one will ever dare challenge to be in my position".

Ty gapes for a couple of moments, then glares at what thought was his best friend in the world and exclaims "Why, you no-good, butter-loving **ASSHOLE!**" The Minecrafter raises his fist to punch the god, but in a second, the scene in front of him disappears into the void darkness. He gazes upward as his other self flaps his wings slowly in the air.

"So you see, Ty, the future for you will inevitably happen", the other Ty explained.

"But...it's hard to believe", Ty said, clutching his head in a slight headache from the overwhelming thoughts going through his mind. "I don't even know if I could trust myself".

"Well, believe it. Everything that I've showed you is 100% true. If I was lying to you, I would have gotten rid of you by now after I had revealed everything to you, but since I haven't done it yet, then it must mean I'm telling the truth", the other Ty said, giving the subconscious image of Ty a slyly grin.

"So, if it's all true, what am I gonna do?", Deadlox asked.

"Well, they say that you can't change the past, but I know that you can change your future. All you have to do...is drink this", the evil Deadlox insisted, summoning a bottle filled with a purplish-dark fluid in his hand. He levitates the bottle towards the mortal beneath him. Ty grasps the bottle and watches as the liquid inside lights up with purple swirls for a few moments.

"Are you sure that this is gonna change my future?", Ty questions in suspicion.

"Cross my heart", the other Ty replied, drawing an imaginary 'X' over his chest. Ty takes a deep breathe as he looks down at the bottle. Nervously, he uncorks it and he grimaces in disgust when he smells the foul stench from the liquid. Swallowing his pride, he raises the top of the bottle and quickly starts gulping down the mysterious-looking fluid. After one last gulp, Ty's eyes widen in shock.

He drops the bottle, breaking it into a million pieces as he grabs his head in agony and starts stumbling around, feeling his body being wracked with tons of pain in all parts of his body. "**AAAHHHHH!** What is happening to me?!", Ty questioned, falling to the non-existing floor beneath him.

"Don't fret, Ty. This is just phase one of my plan", the other Ty replied. His purple-red colored eyes beam brightly, a magical force grabs the pain-filled Minecrafter and pulls him towards where he is.

"All that is left is to gaze into my eyes...and all your troubles and fears shall be vanquished for good...", the evil Ty evilly explained, his serpent eyes hypnotically start to flash different colors, ranging from dark-purple to bright red. Ty, at first, refused to gaze at him. But slowly, he gives in and gazes into his other evil self.

Then, he is complete taken in by his other self's evil gaze. His pupils start to roll back, revealing the back of his eyeballs. Then, the same hypnotic pattern begins to happen on the Minecrafter. His jaw is gapped open in shock. Then, beams of light suddenly beam out of Deadlox's eyes. The beams bend and glide in all directions, the evil Deadlox moves his vision and grins in delight as he watches those beams of light disappear into the darkness.

"Perfect...his memories and thoughts have been pulled out. The only thing that he will remember...is that he is now the symbol for Wrath...and that he is the true leader of Team Crafted", the evil Deadlox hissed, watching as the subconscious image of Ty slowly begins to dissolve away in small, purple particles. Once he is completely gone, the dragon hybrid spreads his wings and roars as a purplish substance begins to emit from his body and spreads quickly in the darkness.

**[...]**

Outside from his sub-conscious, Ty groans in pain as he tosses and turns in his bed. He grasps his sheets of his bed and claws across them. His groans slowly start turning into angered growls. He quickly opens his eye, revealing to be dark-purple with a red curved pupil.

He loses complete control of himself and falls out of his bed. He struggles to his feet and stumbles around in confusion, seeing his vision begin to blur and things around to turn red or purple.

"What is...happening to...**ME?!**", Deadlox cried out, losing his balance and slams his head against the hard wall. He doesn't have a reaction from the hit and continues to stumble around his room. He grasps his hair and runs his fingers down his face, leaving scratch marks across his face. His eyes roll to the back of his head, then the same hypnotic pattern begins to form in his eyes.

He glares down at his hands, then raising his head upwards and lets out an animalistic roar to the ceiling as his teeth become sharp and a pair of fangs appear from the top and bottom of his mouth. He glances towards the window of his room. He launches himself towards the window, breaking the panes instantly. He begins crawling across the surface of the ship as he says to himself "I...am...Wrath".

He takes in a deep breathe before saying "Team Crafted has and will be...**MINE!**"


	6. Reborn Pt 1

**Chapter 6: Reborn Pt. 1**

* * *

**Prepared for the most action-packed chapter I have probably ever wrote in my entire life! **

* * *

As night blankets over the land, Adam slowly pads down the hallway of the ship. His hands are hidden away in his pockets as his head is leaned over. After all of the recent events that have took place within the passing days of fall, Sky is filled with nothing but worry. His friends were slowly turning on each other, half of his recruits got hurt or killed in Seto's rampage, and his best friend Ty is suffering from something and he doesn't even know what it is.

He stops momentarily and glances out a window. He sees the full moon, glowing brightly in the unusually moody night sky. He frowns slightly as he watches the bright object. He was sensing something was out of place, but had no idea what it is.

"**ADAM!**", a female voice suddenly cried out. Sky quickly turns around and spots Via running after him. When she reaches him, Adam asks in alarm "What is it, Via?!"

"Adam, Oceanus and I found out more about Ty's blood sample. You're needed in his lab!", Via answered back quickly. She turns around and hightails through the hall, Adam following close behind her. Along the way, several recruits in the hall move out of the way as the duo dart along the corners of the hallway.

* * *

Moments later, they reach Oceanus's lab. When they enter, the doctor/scientist is busy typing something down on a computer. Adam walks up to him until he is by his side and asks "Oceanus, what's the situation?"

"Well, I got just this high-tech analyzing computer from shipping, so I thought I would test Deadlox's blood sample to get a better result and see what's going on with him, and the computer picked up something", Oceanus responded, typing something down the computer without glancing at the commander. Adam watches as the scientist types for a few moments more before pressing one last key. Oceanus peers closer on the screen as new information pops up on the screen. Adam glances over at Via, who casts him a worried look.

Then, he looks back at Oceanus and asks "What does it say?"

Oceanus stares in shock for a moment before replying "I don't believe it. According to Deadlox's blood test results, it appears that his blood has a dangerously high amount of Taint within it".

"What's Taint?", Adam questioned, not knowing at the main subject.

Oceanus turns to him and explains "Taint is an extremely rare biological, poisonous toxin that its only known origin is from The End. If it's ingested or injected within a victim, it will cause them to go into agonizing pain and hallucinations. What's more, it will leave the victim completely exposed to corruption".

"Corruption?", Adam questioned in shock. "But...how did Taint get into his body in the first place?" But before Oceanus could reply, the computer suddenly starts going into a seizure of beeps. The scientist turns back around and looking over the device.

"What's going on with the computer?", Via asked in alarm.

"I don't know! The analyzer picked something else out, and it's going insane about it!", Oceanus exclaimed, trying his hardest to get the computer to calm itself. Then, the trio turn their heads left when they hear a whirring noise. Across from them is a table and on it, rested a printer that was printing something by itself. A paper appears out on the tray with a variety of numbers written across it.

Adam, Via, and Oceanus exchange nervous glances with each other. Then, the scientist gets the courage to get up and investigate. When he reaches the printer, Oceanus picks up the sheet and reads it, able to make out the numbers into normal language. Then, his eyes widen in fear.

"I don't believe it", Oceanus claimed, looking down at the results.

"What is it?" Sky wondered.

"Deadlox...he...he...it's back!" Oceanus responded to Sky with his fear-filled and piercing gaze.

"Who's back?!", Adam questioned in panic. Oceanus looks down at the paper for a moment, then looks up at the general and replies "I don't know how to say it, but...The Ender Dragon is alive!"

"What?!", the Butter God questioned. Out of nowhere, the Minecrafters are thrown off-balance when a hard bang rocks the entire ship, which is currently flying in the air at that moment. When everything settles, Oceanus glances out the window and exclaims "What the Nether was that?!"

"Something must have attacked the ship!", Via theorizes quickly. Adam gapes in shock, then he looks at the duo and says "Oceanus, Via, evacuate the recruits immediately to the lower deck of the ship!" The two nod quickly, then Adam sprints to the door and runs out of there. Once he is out of there, Oceanus hurries to the corner of his lab, where a microphone is connected to intercoms located all over the ship. He quickly grabs the microphone and states into it, his voice echoes through all of the intercoms for all the recruits to hear.

"Recruits, evacuate to the lower deck of the ship immediately! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!", Oceanus stated into the microphone.

Outside of the lab, all recruits of every rank in every part of the 2-meter aircraft lift their heads and hear Oceanus's alert. When the alert alarm starts to ring in, every recruit starts to dash through the hallways and make their way to the lower deck of the ship. Millions of bodies crash into each other as they descend down flights of stairs, some unlucky recruits fall over and are trampled by the millions of feet from recruits, male and female.

The lower deck of the ship is where the entrance that lead outside of the ship was. In an instant, millions of recruits begin to fill the room. Confusion and anarchy is at an all sky-high as recruits struggled against each other to not get crushed by the large mass of bodies. The entire deck is filled, dozens of recruits stand outside of the deck and keep watch for any signs of danger.

* * *

Meanwhile, below the madness and insanity taking place below, Adam quickly runs through the halls and makes his way towards the meeting room of the team. Along the way, Adam looks from side to side and sees a few recruits in the hall, sitting against the wall while groaning in pain. When he sees a bleeding squadron leader at the end of the hall, Adam kneels next to the injured leader and asks him "Daniel, what happened to you?"

The recruit weakly lifts up his head at the general before saying "He...he did it. He attacked me...it's...it's..." Daniel takes one last breathe before flopping over on the floor limply. Adam gapes in shock for a moment, then looks up at the wall where Daniel once sat and saw a message written on the buttery wall, made from blood from the recruit.

_...You did this. It's all your fault. I will be forever vengeful..._

Adam backs away from the bloody message. Was it meant for him?

He stands alone with the deceased recruit for a few moments, then resumes his trek to the meeting room. After running up a flight of stairs, Adam eventually reaches the room and opens the door. Looking in, right across from him is the table where he and the team would meet and discuss important topics with each other.

Suddenly, the lights that lit up the room went out, leaving the commander in total darkness. In the dark, Adam grasps his amulet, causing the Electrical Essence to light up. He forms an electrical sphere in his hand, providing him with some light.

"Hello?", Adam questioned, looking around the dark room with the electrical sphere glowing brightly in his grasp. "Whoever is here, you'd better show yourself!"

"Not...another word", a voice was suddenly heard.

Adam turns around and gasps when he sees a figure appear near the end of the table. Then, the lights in the room quickly turn on. Adam makes the electrical sphere in his hand disappear when he recognizes the figure in front of him...it's Deadlox.

"Ty?", Adam questioned. The general takes a few cautious steps towards the Minecrafter, who glares quietly at him. When he is at a decent distance with Deadlox, Adam asks him "Ty, what's happening? Why are you like this?"

The possessed Minecrafter glares at the Butter God, no reply came from him. After an unnerving moment passes, Ty smiles evilly as he reveals rows of sharp teeth. Then, he asks "Did you really think that you killed me?"

"Wha?", Sky said in confusion.

"You thought you killed me. Well, think again", Ty hissed out. At that moment, Adam remembered what Oceanus had said to him before the disturbance happened.

"_The Ender Dragon is alive!_", Oceanus's words echo through his mind.

Adam looks up at his friend and exclaims "Ty...Ty! Don't listen to that monster! He's just using you, messing with your mind!"

"It's already too late, Adam. I finally realized where my true position shall be in Team Crafted. I don't deserve to be just another pathetic member. I want that leader role!", Deadlox growled at him, snarling in anger. Adam gapes in shock, his friend was no longer normal. He is now corrupted by the evil residing within him.

"And furthermore, Adam", Deadlox started, walking near the end of the table across from the Butter God.

"There can only be one god of Minecraftia, and that god...**SHALL BE ME**!" Deadlox screamed, bringing his fists down on the table and breaks it in half, splinters fly everywhere across the room. The windows to the rooms burst out of nowhere, sending glass shards running down from all directions. Adam covers himself as bits of sharp wood and glass fly over him or weakly bump against his arms. He looks up and backs away in fright as Deadlox approaches him with an arched back and a hanging mouth.

Suddenly, Deadlox abruptly stops and looks towards a far window behind him. Ascending into view of the window is the full square moon, glowing brightly in whiteness. Then, a reddish-like color begins to dull the bright light until a blood-red glowing moon is now in full view.

"The Blood Moon...", Adam thought in his mind, recognizing the rare event happening before his very eyes. Rays of the blood-red light shines down on Deadlox. The Minecrafter backs away and grasps his head as torrents of dark magic begins to appear near his feet.

He grasps his head as the dark entities begin to envelope him in its darkness, the red rays shining down on him consume him whole. Adam watches in sheer fright as the last thing he sees from Deadlox is black, tentacle-like limbs escaping out of his eyes and mouth before the dark magic makes him vanish completely from sight.

The swirling magic begins to levitate into the air, the rays of red moonlight continues to shine down on the dark mass. Adam gapes, hoping that everything that is happening in front of him was just a dream. The dark mass becomes a bit thin, looking more like an egg, filled with dark magic. Moments later, a purple eye with a red serpent-shaped pupil appears in front of the mass. It blinks once before rolling into the darkness.

Bright cracks begin to appear over the swirling mass of magic, making loud cracking noises as they trail down the mass. Bright light escapes out of the mass, lighting up the entire room. As the cracks finally come to a stop, an explosion out of nowhere rockets out of the dark, once egg-shaped mass of magic. Adam covers himself as the sudden blast nearly throws him off his feet.

Once everything settles, the general looks up...and is met with the most horrible sight he had to ever witness. A dark figure floated in the area of the Blood Moon, making it look more nightmarish than before. A pair of dragon wings extended out in the red rays, a tail hung in mid-air, and an eerie silence soon befalls in the room.

Then, heavy breathing is heard from the figure floating in mid-air. As the dark glooming over the room begins to turn into light, Deadlox's uncovered eye is screwed shut. His eye slowly begins to open up and stops momentarily, then completely opens up to reveal a dark-purple colored cornea, a light-purplish iris, and a red thin serpent-like pupil.

He begins to laugh manically, his straight teeth become jagged and sharp. His wings start to flap every second, lifting him even higher into the air. Adam gapes in absolute shock of what just unfolded in front of him.

"I...have been...**REBORN!**", Deadlox yelled out in glee, cackling evilly in the air afterwards.

When he finishes laughing, he takes a deep breathe in and states to the general that stood below him "Hear me, Adam Skyler Fisher! No longer will I be known as Deadlox to you or any of your "friends" or your "army!" From this moment forward, I shall be known...**AS ENDERLOX!**"

"T-t...Enderlox?", Adam manage to ask.

"Yes! And further more, I shall be the true leader of Team Crafted! All the power that you once had, Sky, will end here!", Enderlox screeched at him, his animalistic eyes glow in fury towards the Sky Army commander.

The new dragon hybrid lifts his head back, almost looking like his back was about to break, and lets out a ear-splitting roar that rocks the entire room Adam is in.

**Ender-Possessed Hybrid - Enderlox**

"Come, Sky...and face me head on!", Enderlox threatened, letting his wings stop and descends to the floor, landing on his feet safety and gets into a fighting stance.

Adam couldn't believe what was about to happen. He is about to face against his best friend in the world...to see who is the true leader of Team Crafted and the fate that lied ahead for the world. At a standstill, Adam had no other option...but to fight Enderlox.


	7. Reborn Pt 2

**Chapter 7: Reborn Pt.2**

* * *

**Hey everyone, before I forget to mention, I'm proud to announce that one of my closest friends, DrWhovianist, is working on a video presentation for the Rise of Enderlox story. I believe that the due date is somewhere in mid-May, so once it comes out, watch it and experience the sheer terror and horror that will unveil in the story as it progresses. I give all the credit to DrWhovianist for creating the video and to mention me and another close friend in the credits once the video is over.**

**Also, one more note, if you all know my friend, Ninjamaster220, her and I are working on a story together called "Menaces of Minecraft", or "MoM" for short. Recently, she hasn't been able to update the story because of school life and because she got really sick and I hadn't heard from her up until April 30. So, just be patient until she can update the story and in the meantime, check out the other stories she's got as well.**

**Thank you guys, and enjoy the last part of the 2 part chapter of "Reborn"!**

* * *

Adam stances himself into a defensive position, lowering his buttery-glowing wings to protect them from any sort of damage. If both of his wings get damaged, it hurts him as well because they are attached to his back and are a main part of his body. He can only watch as his corrupted friend flies back into the air, his large dragon wings lift him up with no difficultly at all.

Enderlox reveals his mouth as a faint glowing begins to form within the gaps of his teeth. The faint glowing progresses more into a ball of flaming energy. As the flaming sphere gets more bigger and brighter in dark-violet, the hybrid points his demoniac sight at the commander. He snaps his head backwards and lets out a stream of purple-glowing fire. Adam gapes in fear and acting quickly, dodges out of the way as the stream vaporize the spot where he once stood.

He tumbles across the floor on his back before lifting himself upon his arms. He glances towards the floor and sees a black spot of soot, a few spots of smoke float into the air and disappear. Enderlox appears again and unleashes another torrent of flames. Adam gets to his feet and dashes across the floor, the stream of flames coming from Enderlox follow him and leaves a trail of smoke and soot in its path.

Adam continues to run for his life until he missteps and falls over, landing hard on the floor beneath him. When he looks up, clouds of smoke block his field of vision and he has no idea when Enderlox will strike him again. Then, he hears a pair of footsteps behind him. He winces in fear as he turns around and looks up, but loses it when he realizes that it's Seto. The sorcerer glances downward at him, the bags under his eyes looked a sickish-purplish color.

"Seto?", Adam questioned. The sorcerer doesn't respond, only looking down at the assumed leader of Team Crafted before looking upward. Adam does the same and shifts his vision towards the smoke. A faint figure proceeds through the blinding smoke and slowly becomes more clear, revealing it to be Enderlox.

Seto's eyes begin to glow bluish and he levitates into the air, looking down at the threat beneath him. Enderlox gazes at the sorcerer and gears up another stream of fire, unleashing it seconds later. Seto moves out of the way as the stream destroys the ceiling, revealing the night sky which held the Blood Moon within its dark and eerie grasp.

When Seto lands on his feet, Adam gets up and shields the sorcerer away using his arms and wings.

He desperately begs to the hybrid "Ty! Think of how long you've been my best friend! Think of how long you've been on Team Crafted! I'll give you no choice but to kick you out of the team if you don't come to your senses!"

"Adam, how will that fix anything?", Seto questioned, looking over from the general's wings. Adam shifts his gaze at him as he starts to answer him, but at that moment, he's at a loss of words. He didn't know what he was doing at that moment. Kicking Ty out of Team Crafted? How was that gonna save him from what he has become? He looks momentarily at the hybrid, who only seem to get more steamed at the general. Seto gently pushes Sky out of the way as he says "I'll handle this".

The sorcerer gazes at the dragon hybrid and takes a few steps away from Adam before exclaiming "Ty, we're not gonna fight you. You have to remember who you are! You weren't mean to be like this! You're Ty! You're Deadlox!"

The hybridity glares at the man in the purple cloak in front of him. He wouldn't listen to anything the Minecrafters in front of him had to say. All that he remembered was that he was the representation of Wrath, the immoral sin of many that meant he was enraged by something...and clearly, he wanted that thing to be destroyed and out of his life. He doesn't even remember his own name, quickly forgetting it as soon as he announced the new name he made to himself. All that he knew was that he needed to follow orders at that moment and soon, return to the dimension to free his loyal master. But until then, he needs to deal with these crafters permanently.

He questioned to the sorcerer "Deadlox? I am...**ENDERLOX!**" Seto's eyes widen in shock when he hears this from his corrupted friend.

"_Oh-no...he's too far gone. He's dead inside, and now, he's possessed and being controlled_", Seto thought to himself, his special abilities senses what has happened to Deadlox.

Then, he is yanked out of his thoughts when he hears Enderlox add "I don't follow orders from any of you space-wasting Mincrafters! This entire army that you have, Adam, will be mine! Every single recruit on this ship will be under the control of my master! Until then, I have one order and one order only...to **KILL TEAM CRAFTED!**" Enderlox screams his last words as he breathes out a giant stream of fire, aimed at Seto. The sorcerer gasps as he lifts himself in the air with his magic at the last second. The stream of fire strikes the floor, leaving behind a pile of soot.

The hybrid glances upward as Seto glides out of the ship through the ceiling. "And where do you think you're going, Seto?! You're the first one on my hit list!" Enderlox expands his wings and takes off, pursing the magic-wielding man outside of the ship. Adam watches in shock as Enderlox disappears out of sight. He yells out "**NO! DON'T HURT HIM!**" Adam launches himself off of the floor and takes off, his butterfly wings fluttering as quickly as he could control them.

When he appears on top of the ship, he gasps when he sees just how far up in the air the ship was. If the ship takes any more hits, it would possibly go down. He turns his attention soon after from the sight below him and sees Enderlox chasing after Seto. But, the commander sees the sorcerer stop and confronts the hybrid. Enderlox forms a pair of Ender spheres in his hands and throws them at the mage. But Seto uses his telekinesis and grabs the spheres before they can hit him.

He swings them around in his grasp and throws them back at the hybrid. The spheres strike the dragon hybrid, making him roar out in pain. He loses his balance in the air for a moment, but quickly regains it and glares at the sorcerer, completely unaffected by his own attack thrown at him. He roars again, his purple and red eyes burning with fury.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the battle is taking place in the air, within the lower deck of the ship, all the recruits are gathered near the windows of the deck and watch in awe and confusion of the battle unfolding behind the glass. Amongst the millions of ranking soldiers staring at the battle, Alix and Aver stare in concern as they see Deadlox battling it out with Seto.

"Whoa, what the heck happened to Deadlox? He looks like an Ender Dragon mixed with him", Aver asked, then slightly looks away when he sees Seto throw a blue-glowing sphere at the hybrid. Alix shakes his head lightly as he responses "I have no idea, but whatever happened, it's obvious that something has made him snap and attack the guy in Team Crafted".

"Man, this whole week has been a train wreck for all of us, but now this?! I think I know what's going on now", Aver stated. Alix asks questioningly "Which is..?" The red-eyed man looks towards the higher-ranking recruit and states "We're going to hell, aren't we?"

Alix begins to state "Aver, we're not going to-" but he gets cut-off when Aver looks towards the crowds of recruits behind him and shouts "**EVERYONE, PANIC! WE'RE GOING TO HELL! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!**" The statement sends everyone in a panicked frenzy, screams and shouts for help sound off in the entire deck as recruits push each other to get away from the windows to avoid being harmed. Before Aver can shout more statements, Alix covers his mouth quickly with his hand and pulls him away from the moving bodies of recruits.

Once they are at a safe distance, Alix comments "Aver, listen to me. We are not going to die! Adam will handle the situation before things get ugly. In the meantime, don't get everyone in a panic mood or else someone is gonna hurt, got it?!"

Avernus removes Alix's hand from his mouth, then says "Alright, but if someone gets hurt, it's certainly not gonna be me". The man glances back at the window, watching at the battle between Seto and Enderlox gets more aggressive and fire-filled.

* * *

Back in the battle, Seto forms a shield around himself as Enderlox fires another stream of purple flames at him, the flames are curved in half and glide over the shield. When the hybrid ceases off his fire breathing, the sorcerer breaks his shield and tosses another sphere at him. The sphere strikes Enderlox with such force, the hybrid is thrown towards the ship and smashes against the hard, butter-made surface of the ship. Seto takes unsteady breathes as he waits to see what will happen next, Adam slowly flies over to the sorcerer and floats next to him.

The corrupted man lies unresponsive, stuck between the gap in the ship made by him from the hit casted upon him. After a few anxious seconds fly by, Enderlox opens up his eye and glares at the floating beings in front of him. He breaks free from the gap and roars, more enraged than he can ever be. He glances towards the night sky above him and raises his arms, the Blood Moon shining down at the Minecrafters aims its blood-red moonlight toward the hybrid. Red electrical currents appear from the red moon and strike Enderlox, making him roar as a red aura begins to glow around his body.

He forms a red boomerang-shaped orb of magic and throws it toward Adam and Seto. Seto pushes Adam out of the way, right before he gets struck by the orb. The sorcerer screeches in pain as electrical currents rip in and out his body, causing him agonizing pain. Adam gasps and flies over to save him, but Enderlox zooms towards him and sucker-punches him across the face. The commander is thrown toward the ship and crashes through the window where the recruits were.

All the recruits back away as they see their leader burst through the windows, making them break into a million pieces as he lands on his side. Pushing through the crowds of recruits is Dawn, Amity, and the rest of Team Crafted. Dawn and Amity reach Adam and help the man to his feet.

"Daddy, are you okay?", Amity asked in worry, wiping a few glass shards from her father's suit. Adam grunts as he rubs his sore cheek and replies "Ugh, I'm fine. But I gotta get back there and save Seto". Then, Adam hears Mitch say "I think it's too late for that".

The commander quickly looks out the shattered windows and gapes when he sees Seto trying to get his balance in the air, red electrical currents continue to shock and paralyze his body. Enderlox, on the other hand, smirks evilly as he sees the wanted effect he needed to get the sorcerer in a hard spot to get out.

"Now that I have you where I want you, time for you...to join the dark side", Enderlox growled at the mage, raising his hand and summons in his grasp...a bottle filled with a dark-purplish substance. Seto can only gasp as Enderlox throws the bottle at him. The potion shatters into Seto's chest, the liquid spills over his entire body and face. The mage screams in pain as he grasps his face and floats erratically in the air. The hybrid flies towards the suffering man and delivers a devastating kick on top of his head.

The hard blow knocks Seto out, making the mage lose his focus and begins plummeting from the air and thousands of meters towards the land beneath the ship. At the lower deck, Adam cries out "**SETO!**" He runs to the edge and jumps out of the missing window, flying after the fallen member. Above in the air, Enderlox cackles evilly as the Blood Moon shone its eerie light through his limbs.

Then, an stray arrow hits the hybrid in the arm. He glances down at the arrow, having no emotion from the bladed tip within his arm, then shifts his gaze towards the ship. Standing near the edge of Aver, who is armed with a bow. Enderlox growls and grabs the wooden part of the arrow, pulling it out and breaks it in half. He summons two red glowing orbs in his hands as he starts to take a deep breathe in. After a few moments, he blasts a stream of fire and throws the two orbs toward the Minecrafter.

The two attacks glide toward the man with extreme speed, Aver doesn't have enough time to react. But then, a body pushes him out of the way. Aver hits the floor with a hard thud, groaning as the impact leaves him with a bruised shoulder. He rolls over and looks ahead, gasping when he sees a body laying unconscious a few inches away from him.

That person who pushed him out of the way...it was Alix. The Minecrafter looks toward the window as Enderlox scoffs as he states "Ugh. All this attacking is getting me nowhere. I'm out of here...but I'll be back soon. Say your prayers, Sky Army".

The hybrid raises his arms and forms a purple portal. He glides through the portal, which disappears as soon as he is out of sight, leaving behind a few purple particles that vanish soon after. In the ship, everyone stands silently with shocked expressions. Aver looks back towards his fallen comrade, who is being lifted away by Oceanus and Via. The last thing he sees from Alix...was his scar-filled and bleeding face before the doors to the deck close up.

"Alix...what...what have I done?", Aver asked himself, shocked by the fact that Alix had risked his life to save his, even though he had never had friend relations with the recruit. But at that moment, Aver felt that it was his fault that Alix had gotten hurt just to save him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adam glides lower and lower from the flying ship in the air and towards the dark, quiet forest in the land. He pushes through a few branches before landing on his feet. He glances quickly in his surroundings for any signs of Seto. After a brief trek through the woods, Adam comes to a clearing and gapes when he sees the mage, laying stiff and looking cold as his cloak was torn up.

Adam jogs over to the sorcerer and falls to his knees, looking sadly at his fallen friend. Seto's mouth is left open as a small trickle of blood poured out of his mouth.

"Seto...", Adam whispered, his voice breaking a few times as tears begin to form within his eyes that were hidden away by his sunglasses. "Why...why would Ty do this? Why did it have to be him?" Sky falls over the sorcerer's body and begins to weep, the overwhelming events have finally broken down Adam into tears, but what had happened to Seto is what has finally broke him.

"A...Adam...", a faint, weak voice met Adam's ears. The commander picks his head up and watches the mage come to life and looks at him, a weak smile lighting up. Adam smiles as he says "Seto, you're okay. You're okay!"

"I know. Those attacks from Ty didn't do anything towards me", Seto stated. Adam gently grasps Seto's hand and helps the mage to his feet. Once Seto is on his feet again, Sky exclaims "Listen, we gotta get back to the ship and assess the damage. There's no doubt that Ty will return for a second attack".

"Yeah. Come on, we got no time to lose", Seto replied back. Adam takes off into the air again, his wings lighting up brightly and lets loose a faint glow. But before Seto can follow him, a faint glint flashes through Seto's colored irises...turning them temporarily from their normal brownish-color...to a evil, nightmarish dark-purplish color. Seto shakes his head slightly, shutting his eyes quickly before opening them up. His colored eyes were back to normal, but just by the appearance of Seto, something was not right.


	8. Decisions

**Chapter 8: Decisions**

* * *

**Hey everyone, Kittyjen here for a brand new chapter of The Rise of Enderlox. This chapter may contain graphic descriptions about injuries. If you can't handle it, I recommend to skip through the sections. You have been warned.**

* * *

Hours after Enderlox had thrown rampage and madness at the Butter Craft Airship, the time is around 3 o'clock in the morning. Many of the recruits that were hiding in the lower deck of the ship had gone off to rest, while some recruits stayed in the lower deck to clean up the mess of shattered glass or just to have conservations with others around their whole ordeal that they just survived through. Most of their conversations is about what Enderlox had said right before he left. His last words were "Say your prayers, Sky Army". They knew that that statement meant that they were going to die, but on the other hand, some recruits believed that he was talking about something else, as if he needed them or their name 'The Sky Army' will no longer exists once he returns to exact his revenge against them. They didn't know what to believe, but they knew now was that they were going to be in for a long, restless night.

Amongst the several recruits cleaning up the mess, Sierra appears in the lower deck. She slowly pads along the floor and looks out the broken window. In the dark night sky, where billions of stars burned miles and miles away, lied in the middle of the dark was the Blood Moon, still shining its eerie and unnerving light. Sierra's eyes reflect the moon, making her colored eyes lit up completely red for a moment before the woman pulls her eyesight away.

Then, appearing next to her is Serena, who has several bandages covering her healing wounds. Serena looks out and stares at the Blood Moon.

"The blood-covered moon...man, that's a pretty rare sight to see from the moon", Serena said in a low voice, wining slightly from the bruises and scars that still caused her pain. Sierra looks towards her and states "It's terrible. What could this mean, though?"

"Well, I don't know much about the Blood Moon event, but I have heard rumors that when a Blood Moon happens, it signifies a horrible future event to happen to anyone or anything that dare gazes upon blood-stained surface", Serena explained, not moving her sight away from the red moon. Sierra looks down at the floor as she rubs her arm nervously.

"Well, the way all these things have happened to us...it kinda feels like the end", Sierra muttered, to which Serena hears and replies "Maybe it's true...maybe it's not. We'll never know until it happens". Sierra doesn't respond, shifting her head around and looks back at the gleaming red satellite that once lit up the Earth with its heavenly white light, but now, shrouds the blocky land with its red, unforgiving, and nightmare-giving blood light.

* * *

Meanwhile, a couple of floors from the lower deck of the airship, within a emergency infirmary, Alix lays unconscious upon a medical table while a blood-stained towel covered up his face and another covered up his chest area, also stained with blood. His heartbeat is monitored through a machine, his heart pulses at a very low rate. His blood loss levels are recorded through a needle attached to his wrist, which continue to accelerate more and more.

Three shadows gloom over the barely alive recruit. Oceanus, Via, and Aver, who are each wearing medical masks. Aver watches in sadness as he sees no improvements whatsoever with his now-called friend's condition hours after he was brought in. Aver is filled with guilt, knowing he was the one who caused Alix's horrific injuries that looked like they wouldn't heal anytime soon.

"God...he looks more worse than he did than when you two brought him in here", Aver said, his voice slightly muffled by the mask. Alix's chest slowly rise and falls with each of his weak breathes, the towel over his chest follows the movements of his chest, signaling to the Minecrafters that he was still alive, but barely. Aver looks down as he says "It's all my fault he's like this. It should have been me to take the hit".

Oceanus looks over at the recruit and explains "Aver, it wasn't your fault. Alix was just doing what he promised when he first joined the Sky Army...protect others at the risk of your life".

"But if he dies? I'll be the responsible for a murder of my own friend!", Aver panicked, grasping his hair tightly. Via intervenes by saying "Aver, relax. Alix is badly injured, but his injuries aren't bad enough that he will die. We can easily handle his wounds and heal him until he's at full recovery. We just need to keep him under anesthesia for a while before we go through the procedure".

Via looks back at the recruit, but does a quick double-take when she sees Alix open and close his mouth for a short-lived deep breathe, slightly moving his fingers and hands away from his sides before stopping abruptly. She widens her eyes in shock, then turns to Oceanus and asks "Wait...is...is he conscious?"

"...Unfortunately", Oceanus responded in a weak voice. Then, he starts explaining "The operation that we're going to perform on him is extremely complex. Even my most advanced and tested anesthetics couldn't stop him from feeling most of the pain that he is enduring at the moment. I'm shocked that he's lasted this long without dying".

Aver looks at the doctor/scientist, then looks back at Alix. The recruits takes even more deeper breathes, his heart rate starts to beat even faster than before. Then, Aver asks "Wait...what are you two gonna do to him?"

Oceanus only takes a deep breathe. Then, he looks towards Aver with a sad gaze and answers "Aver, in order for Alix to live, we have to...well..."

"...yeah?", Aver said questionably, raising an eyebrow.

Oceanus only reaches the table and pull out something. Aver gapes in shock when he see a mechanical part in the doctor's hand. It appears to have a head-shaped design with a red glass-covered pupil. Aver slowly gazes at the doctor and questions " Wait! You're gonna turn him into a robot?!"

"Well...only half of bionic body parts, but...this is the last option we have to make sure Alix live", Oceanus replied. Aver gapes in shock of this sudden turn of events, in which he didn't like one bit. He angrily states "You can't do this to him! You can't just make half of him a robot. He'll never feel the same again!"

"Aver, this is the only option we have to save Alix. I know it's hard and cruel, but if he wants to live, we have to do this. Otherwise, he's gonna died of blood loss in the next few hours. Or...my last option...to end the pain and agony that he is going through...is to put him to sleep...permanently", Oceanus replied as best as he could without provoking a reaction he didn't want. Aver sighs in defeat, lowering his gaze at the floor and shifting his feet anxious for a moment. Then, he asks "Well...what will happen if he founds out that you two did this to him once the procedure is done?"

"He already knows", Via answered back, walking up to stand next to Oceanus. "Since Alix is half-conscious, he can hear everything that we're saying right now. However, after the procedure is complete, he'll have no memory that we did this to him".

"Why? Are you gonna hit him in the back of the head and give him amnesia or something?", Aver asked.

"No, I think that's something that I'd like to steer clear. Causing traumatic damage to his cranium is the last thing I want to do to him. I'm gonna implant this", Oceanus replied, reaching into his lab coat pocket and pulls out a small, tech-looking device. Aver analyzes the small tech item with curiosity.

"What is that?"

"This is a regulation chip", Oceanus answered, then continues with "Not only is this chip highly advanced and programmed, but it has enough data and programming to regulate Alix's condition once the parts are on him. What's more, I've added a feature in the chip that will make Alix lose the memories of the past 24 hours he's witness so far. Once the robotic part is placed within his head, I'll insert this into his head. Hopefully, it will do what it is programmed to do". The scientist places the chip safely back into his pocket.

"But...what if something goes wrong?", Aver questioned in vain, not wanting to see the man he called his friend in any more life-eating pain.

"Avernus...we can promise that nothing will go wrong. Oceanus is a brilliant scientist and doctor, and I've learned a lot from him since I became his assistant. We can ensure that Alix will come out of this surgery completely fine. Just...not entirely all human", Via explained, flashing Aver a sad smile. The red-eyed man sighs sadly, then gently removes his medical mask and hands it to Oceanus.

"I guess this means I should get going while you two do what you can to save him", Aver muttered to them.

Oceanus replies "I'm afraid so. We need to get this surgery underway as soon as possible, and only Via and I are allowed in here. Plus, we need complete isolation from any other non-medics so we can focus on the patient".

"Alright, I understand", Aver sighed out, then gazes over at Via and pleads "Just...make sure he's alright after this. I didn't really call him a friend back in the days, but after what he did...I don't want him to die".

Via nods as he answers "Yes, Aver. I can't guarantee that Alix will come out of this procedure mark-free, but we'll do everything in our power to help him live. Well...I guess you better get going". Aver nods slowly, lowering his head as he turns completely around and trudges towards the iron doors. He presses the button on the wall, the doors slowly open up with a small creak. When the man exits the room and the doors completely shut, Via turns to Oceanus and asks "So...how much is this surgery gonna hurt him?"

"Try to imagine you being tied down on a table while someone cuts off all your limbs with a chainsaw and another person is pouring corrosive acid over your body. That's how much it's gonna hurt", Oceanus described, earning a shudder and a grimaced look from Via.

"But...he'll be under anesthesia, right?", Via questioned quickly, to which Oceanus replies "We have a limited supply of the drug. For all I know, Alix could wake up during the surgery at any moment and feel everything that's happening to him. We'll have to place the parts in once he's out cold right away".

Via takes in a deep breathe, then states "Alright. Let's get to it".

"Right. Lock the doors while I strap down the patient", Oceanus ordered. The assistant walks over to the iron doors and removes the button from the wall. Oceanus goes around the table, grabbing each individual strap and holds down Alix's legs, arms, and mid-section. As he straps down Alix's neck, the recruit groans weakly as he shifts his head slightly to the left, then to the right. The towel covers his head nearly falls off, but Oceanus quickly catches it.

"Wha...what-what happened? Why...why-why can't I see out of my left eye?!", Alix said, his calm voice slowly rises in hysteria. Oceanus warns the injured man" Alix, relax. You just through a very painful experience. But Via and I are gonna help you. I just need you to cooperate with us for a second".

The doctor removes the towel from his head, and grimaces at the horrid, disgusting and sickness-inducing sight. When Via approaches the table and sees the extent of Alix's injuries, she quickly turns away from the table to gag, nearly retching but manages to keep her lunch down. The entire left side of Alix's head had been burnt completely off, revealing parts of his skull covered in blood vessels and flesh. His left eye is nowhere to be seen, just a pulsing mass of an unknown substance in his eye socket, coated with blood.

"My Notch...it's worse than I thought it would be...", Oceanus stuttered out, grimacing at the cost of receiving injuries from the hybrid attacking him. Via looks away from Alix's head as she removes the towel over his chest. His chest is covered with burnt scorch marks, some of the marks cut deep into his skin and drip blood. When she gently touches one of the scorch marks, she quickly yanks her hand away when she hears Alix screech in pain, pulling his arms and legs that were strapped in place. Via looks up at the doctor on the other side of her and nods.

Oceanus gets the message and reaches behind him, grabbing a breathing mask with a tube connecting to a tank of anesthesia. The doctor moves the mask near Alix's mouth as he states "Okay, Alix, I just need you to breathe into this mask".

Weakly, the recruit starts taking in deep breathe, each breathe gets more ragged and weaker. As seconds into minutes, Oceanus stares sternly as the man appears to get sleepy, his working right eye slowly opens and closes. After 2 minutes pass by, his eye completely shuts. During the passing minutes, Via had brought in high-tech machines and surrounds the front of the table where Alix's head is. She pulls out surgery gloves, giving a pair to the doctor. Once the gloves are on, Via adjusts her mask to make sure it's completely covering her mouth.

"Alright. It looks like he's asleep. Make sure the straps are secure on his arms and legs", Oceanus said, then glances at the heart monitor and watches Alix's pulse. Via does a quick check, tugging at the straps to ensure they are on tightly.

"All are completely secure", Via reported. Oceanus nods, then states "Keep watch of his stats on the monitor. I'm gonna go ahead and sooth out his head injury". Via nods her head as she turns away and watches Alix's hear rate. She winces and shuts her eyes tightly when all she hears next with grotesque squishing noises coming from behind her.

At the medical table, Oceanus glares in concentration as he uses specialized surgical tools from a tray placed near him to remove any infection-causing substances away from Alix's injuries. Despite the gut-wrenching sight before him, Oceanus has the bravery and guts, similar to that of a PVP warrior.

The doctor reaches into the tray and grabs a potion of healing. He uncorks it and moves the tip near Alix's gaping mouth, the pinkish liquid rivers right into his mouth. Once the bottle is empty, the doctor places it down and slightly moves Alix's chin upward, making the unconscious man swallow the liquid. Oceanus watches as the injuries upon Alix's face begin to slowly heal up. A few chucks of missing flesh still marked his left face, and the mass that once nestled in his eye socket is gone, just leaving an empty, blood-filled socket.

"Alright. His face is healed, but not that much. Time to place in the parts", Oceanus said to himself. He glances above him and grabs a handle that is connected to a surgery lamp and brings it downward, turning it on. The bright light produced from the lamp lights up the entire room, most of the source of light hangs over Alix's unconscious body. Oceanus grabs the robotic cranium part, but he hears Via state to him "Oceanus, his heart rate is rising! We need to get that part in him now!"

"I'm on it", Oceanus responded quickly. He moves the part, completely covering Alix's left side of his face. He moves some of the recruit's hair away, adjusting the piece to make sure it fits. Once the part is perfectly in place, Oceanus grabs another tray from the rolling table and places it near him. Reaching it, he pulls out a screw. The doctor gently places it in the first hole of the metallic piece. He reaches towards the table and held in his hand is a screwdriver.

"_Alix...I pray that you stay asleep when I do this_", Oceanus thought to himself. At first, the doctor hesitates and slowly lowers the screwdriver, but hearing the sounds of Alix's rising heart rate from the monitor, he has no other option. He didn't want Alix to lose his life, so this was his only option. He presses the trigger on the tool, the thin metal rod with a star-shaped tip begins to rapidly spin while making a soft whirring sound. He slowly begins to bring the tip towards the screw, holding the pin in place with his other hand. But as he starts to drill in the pin...

Alix's right eye suddenly opens up...

He felt...everything...at that moment.

* * *

In The End dimension, Endermen walked about. The tall, black mobs minded their businesses as they made quick gurgling noises before teleporting away in a particle cloud of purple. Near The End portal, Herobrine's frozen body still remained in place. Unable to move within the confined space, the evil god within the solid statue doesn't seem to show any signs of life.

Throughout the creepy and occasionally quiet world, a swirling mass of purple appears near the top of a lone obsidian pillar. Appearing through the portal is Enderlox, who lands on all fours as the portal above him vanishes completely. The hybrid stretches out his wings, extending his arms and legs to loosen his strained muscles. Enderlox shakes his head slightly as he gets to his feet and scans through the dimension for his master.

After a quick survey of the land, he quickly spots The End portal and his trapped master standing upon the stray pillar in the middle of the black-pulsing magic beneath him. Enderlox jumps off of the pillar, extending his wings as he flies swiftly across the land. Endermen glance upward and see the hybrid, making questionable sounds as they have never seen a human with dragon wings before.

When the hybrid reaches near The End Portal, Enderlox lands on his feet and pads up to the portal, climbing on top of the blocks and gazes at the frozen statue before him.

"Master, I've returned with the mortal's body in my possession. He will no longer exist while I'm within his body. What is your next course of action, my master?", Enderlox asked, bowing his head and lowers his wings. However, when silence met the hybrid's ears, he immediately sensed that something was wrong. He looks up at the statue, waiting patiently for a response from his master. However, the god trapped within the statue remained silent.

"M...Master? Master, I'm here! Why aren't you answering me?", Enderlox asked desperately, half of him begins to suspect the worse has happened to his master. When silence came to the hybrid again, Enderlox steps off the blocks that made up the portal and gazes sadly at the master.

"No...Master...I'm-I'm too late...", Enderlox sadly said to himself, his voice breaking a few times as unshed tears begin to form in his demonic serpent eyes. He falls over and begins to sob uncontrollably, running his gloved hand across the ground beneath him and leaves behind scratch marks in the End stone. He lost all hope at that moment. What was he suppose to do with no one to lead him?

"Ender Dragon...", a deep voice is heard. Enderlox lifts his head up as tears stream down his pale face, looking around for the source of the voice. Then, he looks up at the statue. "M...Master?", Enderlox questioned, wiping a tear away from his uncovered eye.

"I'm still here. There's no need to shed such sorrow tears, my loyal companion", Herobrine's voice echoed from the statue. Enderlox shakes away his tears as he heaves himself off the ground and states "Apologies, Master. I just thought that you had passed on and into the afterlife".

"You are forgiven. I was simply resting my body, but it's difficult when you have been trapped in this dull statue for 10 years straight. But I sense that you are now in control of the human, Deadlox. Is that correct?", Herobrine asked.

"Affirmative, Master. Now, let me free you from your stony prison once and for all", Enderlox stated. The hybrid takes a few steps back as he takes in a deep breathe and starts forming a flaming sphere. Once the sphere is large enough, Enderlox fires the flaming sphere towards the statue. The sphere erupts across the statue, leaving large scorch marks across the surface. Then, a hand breaks through the weaken burnt parts near where his hands are.

Then, his other hand break free. As Herobrine moves his arms forward, the shards of the weaken stone that once trapped Herobrine in his once-hell prison fall into the portal and vanish away without a single trance. Then, with one final burst, Herobrine screams out in victory as large parts of stone fall off of his body. The god of Nether, the hell-bringer of Minecraftia...was finally free.

However, the god falls off the pillar. Acting quickly, Enderlox takes off and grabs his master before he can fall into the portal. The hybrid flies away from the portal and sets the Nether god on the ground. "Master, are you okay?", Enderlox asked, wrapping his tail around his master to shield him from the elements.

Herobrine breathes heavily as he glances up at the hybrid and weakly replies "I'm...I'm not. I retained all of my powers to keep myself fed and alive, but being trapped in that hellish stone for 10 years...I don't think I can go on". Herobrine lowers his head to the ground, slowly beginning to shut his eyes when he snaps them open as Enderlox shakes his body.

"No! No, Master! Please! Stay with me! I'll get you your powers back, I promise! How can you regain your powers again?", Enderlox asked desperately.

"The Nether...I must return there. But that blasted new god Noah is the new ruler", Herobrine muttered out. Enderlox bares his teeth as he growls "I'll take care of him. Even with my dying breathes, I will fight for you, Master. In the meantime, just stay with me. I'll take you to the Nether". The hybrid gently lifts Herobrine from the cold, hard ground and hauls him onto his back. With some remaining strength, Herobrine wraps his hands around Enderlox's neck and grabs his wrists.

"Hurry, Ender Dragon. I don't think I have enough time left...I want to exact my revenge against the Sky Army and that rag tag team of Minecrafters that are lead by Adam", Herobrine exclaimed, lowering his sight into a glare. Enderlox glances behind himself and says "And you shall, master. Each and every one of those members...will see a nightmare of their own reality...that they never want to believe and won't believe anything else".

With that one last statement, Enderlox extends his wings and takes off into the air. Herobrine grasps his wrists tightly as he feels himself in the air, clinging to his pet that was now in control of one of Team Crafted's most prized Minecrafter, Deadlox. The hybrid creates a portal in front of him and zooms into the portal along with Herobrine. The portal breaks away into particles, leaving complete silence within The End dimension.


End file.
